


Бесконечная война

by Valariya



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Sandman (Comics)
Genre: Fix-It, M/M, Multi, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2019-12-29 22:38:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 21,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18303230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valariya/pseuds/Valariya
Summary: Всегда есть, что терять. (И это означает, что не всё потеряно)прим. пер.: действие начинается сразу после окончания Войны бесконечности.





	1. Увертюра

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Endless War](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14488623) by [Nonymos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonymos/pseuds/Nonymos). 



Земля к земле. Пыль к пыли. Прах к праху.

Стив бродил среди праха день за днем. Прах висел в воздухе, впитывался в одежду. Кружась, разлетался под ногами, и потом медленно оседал. Первое время Стив пытался не наступать на него из нелепого уважения к мертвым, но потом перестал. Там никого не осталось. Души покинули свой прах.

Он помнил трубы Дахау, закрывающие небо. Пепел сыпался из облаков как бледно-серый снег. Миллионы людей стали прахом и пылью. Из пыли в пыль, из праха в прах. Тогда, в войну, увидев это, Стив благодарил Бога за то, что семья Баки покинула Европу на тридцать лет раньше. Благодарил Бога, что Баки не оказалось среди тех, кого сжигали в печи. Это была эгоистичная мысль, ведь гибли другие люди. Теперь пришла расплата. Из праха ты вышел, и в прах вернешься.

Как и в прошлый раз, не осталось даже тела, чтобы предать его земле. Тогда был горы, снег, долгое падение и крик. В этот раз он не кричал. Растерянное «Стив?», два шага вперед – а на третьем все рассыпалось. Стив четко помнил. Из праха в прах. Столько праха вокруг. Он липнет к ногам, делая каждый шаг невыносимо тяжелым, будто тысячи рук вцепились, тормозят, требуют ответа: почему ты не спас нас? Почему все еще ходишь по земле? Это нечестно! Нечестно! Нечестно!

«Почему я остался в живых? - думал Стив. - Если это мое наказание, почему умерли другие?»

Он не знал, почему движется дальше. Не помнил, как оказался в Вашингтоне, наверное, добрался на автопилоте. Здесь земля тоже была грязной и серой. Из праха в прах и снова в прах. Ноги сами несли его к дому Сэма, первому и единственному месту, которое Стив мог бы назвать своим домом в этом времени. Всякий раз, когда случалось что-то плохое, он приходил сюда. Когда развалился ЩИТ и потом – тут всегда было местечко на диване. Единственный теплый угол в холодном мире.

Он открыл дверь запасным ключом. Щелчок замка эхом отозвался в пустоте. Он снял обувь, положил ключи на столик. Тонкий слой пыли на мебели наконец заставил его осознать: Сэма тоже больше нет. Стив не видел, как это случилось, но знал, что от него не осталось ничего. Даже тела. Если позвонить, никто не ответит – некому отвечать.

Стив прошел в комнату Сэма, прикрыл за собой дверь и лег на кровать. Воцарилась тишина.

*  
\- Я не могу, - пробормотала Шури, глядя на свои ладони.

Окойе опустилась перед ней на одно колено.

Шури родилась и росла на ее глазах. Окойе учила ее сражаться и веселиться. Обнимала ее два года назад, когда та плакала по отцу, и неделю спустя – по брату. Т`Чалла вернулся – Окойе до сих пор не могла забыть свое удивление и радость. Ощущение чуда. Но чудеса не повторяются дважды. Королева-мать рассыпалась прахом в своих покоях, и пылинки долго танцевали в лучах света.

\- Пусть это сделает Накия, - сказала Шури. Его голос оставался спокойным, хотя слезы катились по щекам. – Она его жена.

\- Но не королева Ваканды. Это было ее условием, - тихо заметила Окойе. – Накия гражданин мира. Она готова защищать миллиарды, но не миллионы. Ты знаешь, таков выбранный ею путь.

\- А ты? – всхлипнула Шури. Она уже давно вела себя как взрослая, но Всемилостивая Баст, она же до сих пор ребенок! Девятнадцать лет – слишком рано для этого долга, для этой муки.

Для этой муки всегда слишком рано.

\- Младшая сестра Шури, - произнесла Окойе, вытирая ее слезы большими пальцами. - Я хотела бы избавить тебя от этой боли. Но не могу. Я генерал армии Ваканды, и останусь им до дня своей смерти. – Горло сжималось, в глазах жгло. – Ты знаешь это.

\- Я не могу.

\- Я знаю, знаю. Но послушай. Не пытайся изгнать это горе из своего сердца. Не пытайся избавиться от боли. На такое не способен никто, - она попыталась улыбнуться. – Тебе придется носить это в себе, и только так ты сможешь жить дальше. Моя храбрая, бесценная, любимая девочка.

Шури вытерла слезы.

\- Я не могу, - повторила она в последний раз и все-таки встала.

 

У водопада было тихо. Люди не пели, не танцевали. Половина уступов оставалась пустой, и Окойе чувствовала, как эта пустота бьется в пещерах каменного сердца. Как зеркало без отражения: половина мира исчезла.

Шури стояла по колено в воде, раздетая до пояса, покрытая черно-бело-серыми узорами. Ури, сын Зури, простер над ней руки.

\- Представляю вам, - начал он – принцессу Шури, дочь Т`Чаки…

Не крик радости, но низкий гул исторгся из груди собравшихся, как успокаивающее гудение пчелиного роя. Звук вибрировал так, что, казалось, обрушит скалу в водопад.

Когда-то с этого утеса сбросили Т`Чаллу. Окойе моргнула, отгоняя непрошенные воспоминания.

\- Победи в ритуальной битве, сдайся или умри. Если племя пожелает выставить воина, тому откроется дорога к престолу…

Он указал на Шури, которая стояла рядом с ним, полуобнаженная, и смотрела так, будто просила племена забрать всё это у нее – или надеялась, что Боги заберут. Но племена одно за другим качали головами, с уважением отказываясь от вызова.

Из пещеры донеслись шумные возгласы, и Окойе с облегчением выдохнула. Она ждала этого. Шури тоже: страха не было на ее лице. Тоненькая фигурка застыла по колено в текущей воде, раскрашенная черным, белым и серым.

М`Баку, король Джабари, вышел навстречу в сопровождении своих воинов, так же, как когда-то на коронацию Т`Чаллы. Они выстроились полукругом напротив Шури, каждый – в два раза больше нее. Но она стояла твердо – изящная, будто пламя на ветру. Сердце Окойе готово было разорваться.

\- Племя Джабари, - негромко сказал М`Баку, - сегодня не примет вызова.

Шури сжала кулаки и вытянулась в струнку, воздух будто искрил вокруг нее.

\- Тогда зачем ты явился? – закричала она.

Ее лицо исказила ярость и боль. М`Баку отступил назад.

\- Зачем ты явился? Чего ради? Я тот самый ребенок, которого ты оскорбил два года назад – не так уж давно! Сражайся со мной! Победи! Забери это у меня! Мне оно не нужно! – она разрыдалась. – Не нужно! Мне оно не нужно!

Печальный М`Баку шагнул впереди опустился на колени. Его одежда намокла, когда он взял Шури за руки. Шури плакала, цепляясь за белый мех и заливая его слезами.

Отстраняясь, он прошептал что-то Шури на ухо, ответом был только долгий взгляд. Оба выпрямились, Шури шагнула назад, сердито вытирая лицо тыльной стороной ладони.

Священник Ури очевидно не знал, что делать дальше. Он тревожно посмотрел на Окойе, но не успела она велеть ему продолжать, как воздух огласился криком.

Шури подняла голову к небу и кричала ему, выплескивая боль и ярость:

\- Я бросаю вызов! – ее голос охрип от слез. – Бросаю вызов себе! Своему страху! Своему горю! Своей боли! – она повернулась к народу Ваканды. – Я бросаю вызов своему детству и объявляю его мертвым! Бросаю вызов своей скорби, и вы должны сражаться вместе со мной! – она вскинула руки. – Потому что только так мы сможем жить!

От ответного рева задрожали скалы и вода.

\- Я вызываю тебя! – кричала Шури во всю мощь легких. – Вызываю тебя, мир! Тебя, Вселенная! Я вызываю того, кто разрушил ее! Вызываю Таноса! Я, Шури, бросаю вызов смерти! Я вызываю смерть! Я начинаю войну – войну с бесконечностью!

Вакандцы кричали все громче, и камни дрожали вокруг них, будто сама Земля трепетала в одобрении.  
\- Война! – крикнула Шури. – Война! Война! Война без конца! Ваканда – навсегда!

ВАКАНДА – НАВСЕГДА! – взвыла Ваканда тысячами голосов.

 

Шури приняла траву в форме сердца, и ее закопали в песок те же дети, которые еще недавно играли с Белым волком. Она любила этого странного тихого человека, и после битвы спросила, где он исчез. Пепел. Пепел. Пепел. Окойе смотрела на ритуал, крепко сжимая в руке копье. Она бы отдала всё, чтобы отправиться в Джалию и увидеть улыбку Рамонды. Увидеть Т`Чаллу. Поговорить с ним в последний раз. 

Время тянулось бесконечно. Никто не двигался и, кажется, не дышал.

Вдруг песок зашевелился, и Шури поднялась из него, задыхаясь и кашляя. Она слепо потянулась к детям, и те поспешили помочь ей. Окойе наклонилась ближе.

\- Моя королева, - обратилась она, - Шури, Черная пантера Шури, любимая моя Шури. Ты с нами. Ты в мире живых.

Она говорила и говорила, пока взгляд Шури не сфокусировался на ней. Та все еще пыталась отдышаться, дети толпились вокруг, вцепившись в нее маленькими руками, чтобы удержать в этом мире.

\- Его там не было, - наконец выдохнула она, глядя широко раскрытыми глазами. – Никого из них не было там.

 

*  
\- Входная дверь нараспашку – это так зловеще выглядит, - он крутанул автомат на пальце. – Пора прощаться с жизнью?

_Не стоит так радоваться по этому поводу._

_**Рано или поздно это случится.** _

\- Люси, я дооома! Есть тут кто-нибууудь? – звал он, танцуя по комнатам. – Чуваки, это место прям мавзолей!

_Полагаю, это и есть мавзолей._

**_О, печеньки!_ **

\- Я украду твои печенькии! – спел он, заходя на кухню и засовывая руку в коробку. – Я не уважаю мееееертвых! – он снял нижнюю половину маски и затолкал в рот побольше печенек. – Придите и остановите меняяя! – продолжил он, пыхая крошками во все стороны. – Никто не остановит ме…

Ему по жизни не раз доставалось, но этот удар реально выбил из него дух и протолкнул в горло сразу половину печеньки. Стена вдруг врезалась в спину, ломая позвоночник, два ребра проткнули легкое.

\- Ой, - язык еле ворочался от боли. – Ну… - прохрипел он, - ну как всегда. Парень, которого нельзя убить, слишком часто умирает – но всем плевать, да? Оклемается наве…

\- Убирайся, - холодно сказал низкий голос. Тень нависла над ним, закрывая падающий из окна лунный свет.

\- Хочу заметить, я твой большой поклонник, - просипел он, вцепившись в огромную руку, которая выдавливала из него остатки дыхания. – А в жизни ты еще горя…

\- Пошел. Вон.

\- Я знаю, как вернуть их, - выдохнул он.

Стив Роджерс смотрел на него несколько секунд. Выглядел он просто кошмарно. И дело не в бороде, борода смотрелась неплохо. Дело во взгляде.

Его рука медленно разжалась.

\- Кто ты такой?

\- Привет, я Уэйд, - он закашлялся и сполз на пол. – Божечки, давай придумаем стоп-слово для следующего раза?

Роджерс медленно опустился рядом.

\- Говори.

Уэйд снова закашлялся – изо рта вылетел кусок легких и крошки от печенья.

\- Эй, а молочка не найдется?

Стив Роджерс замер на мгновение. Затем поднялся, в три шага пересек пыльную кухню, открыл холодильник и налил стакан молока для Уэйда. Тот от охренения заткнулся – нечастое событие.

\- Вот, - Роджерс протянул ему стакан. – Боюсь, у него истек срок годности.

_**Да тут есть, над чем пошутить.** _

_Спаси их на скорость, пока не умерли, чемпион._

Уэйд осушил стакан, смотря собеседнику в глаза. За это время тело перестало жечь, а все позвонки встали на место. Свободной рукой он стащил с лица маску.

Роджерс при виде его физиономии даже не вздрогнул. Наверняка он видел и пострашнее, но где-то в глубине души Уэйда все равно заскакал радостный щеночек.

\- Дэдпул, - представился он, протягивая руку. – Болтливый наемный убийца. Полное имя – Уэйд Уилсон. Но никакого отношения к старичку Сэмюэлю.

Роджерс тряхнул его руку, затем перехватил по крепче и без труда поднял Уэйда на ноги.

_**Йуху!** _

_Мы поженимся!_

_**А что? Шведская семья - это вещь.** _

\- Мистер Уилсон, - твердо сказал Роджерс. – Я вас слушаю.

\- Точно. Ага. Такой прикол: я не могу умереть. Ну, хотя вообще-то могу… ты типа как убил меня, вот только что, грохнув об стену… стоп, я несу пургу. Полную хрень. Виноват.

С тем же успехом Роджерс мог быть каменной статуей. И нет, он не строил серьезное лицо, демонстративно игнорируя ужимки незваного гостя. Его все это не касалось в принципе. В глазах не было жизни.

\- Короче, - Уэйд проглотил комок в горле. – Несколько дней назад я типа рассыпался в прах.

Каменная стена Роджерса дала трещину.

\- Ты вернулся… после этого? – неуверенно спросил он.

\- Ага, - на мгновение в мозгу Уэйда воцарилась тишина. Он тряхнул головой. – Но такая фигня… я вернулся не один. – Он обернулся. – Дорогая! Проходи!

\- Привет, - сказала женщина, устраиваясь за столом.


	2. Смерть

Она всегда была там, всю стивову жизнь. Просто он не обращал внимания, как не обращают на бесконечно привычные вещи. Как не замечают вкуса воды или запаха кислорода. Увидев ее, Стив наконец почувствовал то самое тепло, которое отчаянно искал в пустом доме Сэма. Хлопок по спине от Баки. Обещание новой встречи. Слезы навернулись Стиву на глаза впервые после похорон Пегги.

\- Я… прошу прощения, - пристыженно пробормотал он.

\- Это нормально, Стив, - и ее голос звучал как голос старого друга. Ее кожа была бледной, как лунный свет, а волосы – цвета вороньего крыла. Под глазом – маленькая татуировка в виде спирали; множество тяжелых серебряных украшений. Несмотря на готический наряд, она была полна жизни, самая живая из всех людей, которых Стив когда-либо встречал. На вид ей было едва ли двадцать. – Ты многое пережил.

Стив уселся за стол напротив нее.

\- Ты Смерть, - сказал он. Он просто знал это, как узнал бы любой, только взглянув на нее.

\- Госпожа Смерть, - поправил Уилсон.

\- Просто Смерть, - улыбнулась она. – Госпожа - это другая история.

\- Точно. Извиняюсь. Я так себя чувствую, будто язык отнялся, это пройдет.

Уилсон сел за стол вместе с ними.

Стив смотрел на Смерть, а та лучезарно улыбалась ему. Он знал, как ее зовут, знал, что она добра, милосердна, и если бы могла хоть чем-то помочь – уже помогла бы ему. И все же он обязан был спросить:

\- Ты ничего не сможешь сделать?

На месте ее головы вдруг оказался череп, оскаленный в бесконечной ухмылке. 

\- Думаешь, мне нравится то, что устроил Танос? Никому из нас это не нравится. Кому приятно, когда его используют?

\- Никому из нас?

\- Вы называете их Камнями, - ответила она, возвращаясь в человеческий облик – она и не переставала быть человеком – и опираясь подбородком на кулачок. – Но все немного сложнее.

\- Не так уж и сложно, - вставил Уэйд. – Камни Бесконечности воплотили шесть разных аспектов реальности, как и вы, ребята. Хотя если оглядываться назад, предыстория там запутанная, взять хотя бы Людей Икс…

\- Прекрасно, - улыбнулась Смерть.

\- Ну, спасибо, хотя я не знаю даже откуда я это знаю, - признался он. – Я и слово «воплощать» впервые услышал. У меня голоса в голове.

\- Я знаю, они красиво звучат. Мне нравится смелый.

Изуродованное лицо Уэйда слегка побледнело. Он посмотрел на маску в руках, будто собираясь надеть ее обратно, и ничего больше не сказал.

\- Уэйд не ошибается, - продолжила Смерть. – Камни нейтральны, это физическое явление. У нас же… немного больше сердца. – Она пожала плечами. – Но по сути мы – то же самое. Те, кто был, когда паб открылся, и те, кто вернет стулья на стойку, когда вечеринка закончится.

\- О чем ты говоришь? – медленно переспросил Стив. Он был почти уверен, что знает ответ, но все же хотел услышать его вслух.

\- О том, что вы можете сделать вторую Перчатку бесконечности, - Смерть смотрела на него. – Но она будет работать иначе, чем первая. И тебе придется заплатить.

\- Неужели я заплатил недостаточно? – измученно спросил Стив.

Она ласково улыбнулась в ответ.

\- Стив, ты знаешь это как никто другой: всегда есть, что терять.

Они немного посидели в тишине.

В доме Сэма пахло пылью и пеплом. Стив думал о Баки, ушедшем в одно мгновение, думал о Сэме, Т`Чалле и всех остальных. Он вдруг почувствовал, что оплакивает всех мертвецов мира: не только тех, кого он знал и кого лишился, не миллиарды недавно рассыпавшихся в прах, но всех безымянных солдат, погибших на всех войнах от начала времен, всех, умерших раньше срока – от болезней, родов, несчастных случаев, или даже тех, кто прожил свою жизнь до конца – ведь старики тоже умирают, оставляя за собой разбитые сердца и траур; всю скорбь творения. Жуткий груз мертвецов на плечах живых. И от этой боли перехватило дыхание.

\- Я готов, - тихо сказал он.

Она поняла, что имелось в виду. И улыбнулась.

\- Не так. Не сегодня.

Он понял, что это значит, против воли почувствовав некоторое разочарование. Значит, еще одна битва. Пусть так. Он умеет сражаться. Только это он и умеет.

\- Отлично, - Стив поднялся. – Куда пойдем в первую очередь?

\- Подождите-ка, - сказал Уэйд, доставая телефон. – Я должен написать жене. Дорогая, возможно, я буду мертв… немного дольше, чем обычно. Не жди… к ужину. – Он нерешительно перевел взгляд со Стива на Смерть и обратно. – Как вы относитесь к… свободным отношениям?

\- В первую очередь мы подождем семь минут, - произнесла Смерть. – За это время ты можешь собрать сумку.

Стив собрался было спросить, почему, но потом решил, что через семь минут все равно узнает. И пошел в комнату Сэма.

Он так и спал там, не слишком заботясь о гигиене, поэтому комната выглядела неопрятно. Кровать не заправлена – будто Сэм только что встал и пошел то ли в ванную, то ли на кухню за апельсиновым соком. На тумбочке осталась фотография его матери. Стив хотел было пошутить на эту тему, но вспомнил, что Сэм его не услышит. Он не мог избавиться от ощущения, что все, кого он потерял, просто вышли в соседнюю комнату. Будто можно шагнуть за дверь – и его встретят, удивляясь, с чего он такой бледный.

Он собрал сумку. Написал записку, но смял ее в руке. Когда внутренние часы отсчитали семь минут, он поднялся – и совсем не удивился, обнаружив у дверей Наташу. Ее светлые волосы будто светились в лунном свете.

\- Кажется, я как раз вовремя, - заметила она.

\- Я думал, ты с…

\- Брюс остался с Пеппер спасать Старк Индастриз. Я там мало чем могу помочь, у меня другая специальность. – Она улыбнулась. – Похоже, я отправляюсь с тобой.

У Стива не осталось сил даже двинуться с места. Она подошла и крепко обняла его, и он обнял в ответ, вспоминая похороны Пегги. Изнутри поднималось странное жгучее чувство, больше всего похожее на злость. Доброта уничтожала его решимость. Он всегда обижался на добрых людей больше, чем на жестоких. Но сейчас он просто закрыл глаза и вдохнул наташин запах, как тогда, в пустой церкви два года назад.

\- Сначала мы полетим в Ваканду, - сказала она.

Он высвободился из объятий.

\- Почему? 

\- Кто-нибудь захочет присоединиться. Даже если нет – пусть хотя бы знают о нашей попытке. Они заслужили узнать.

Стив сглотнул комок в горле.

\- А если мы не вернемся… - Наташа пожала плечами, и Стив впервые разглядел, насколько она в самом деле устала, - пусть знают, что мы исчезли не просто так.

*  
Женщина ждала их в тронном зале: на вид едва ли старше Шури, темнокожая, с роскошными вьющимися волосами и серебристой спиралью под глазом. Окойе подняла копье.

\- Кто ты?

Женщина с улыбкой обернулась.

\- Мне бросили вызов, и вот я здесь.

Шури замерла, схватив Окойе за руку.

\- Укуфа, - прошептала она.

Смерть.

Окойе опустила копье, и в тот же миг со стороны большой террасы послышался рокот самолета. Она не обернулась посмотреть – серьезная ошибка, но сейчас Окойе не смогла бы обернуться даже ради спасения жизни, своей или Шури. Только когда за спиной раздались шаги, она сумела вырваться из-под действия чар.

\- Генерал, - вздохнул Стив Роджерс.

\- Ух ты, - подхватил человек с обожженным лицом, который шел рядом с ним, - дорогая, ты уже тут!

\- Я везде. Это моя природа.

\- «Дорогая»? 

Черная вдова замыкала процессию.

\- У нас особые отношения, - пояснил человек с обожженным лицом. – Благодаря мне она смогла принять этот вызов. Мертвый и в то же время бессмертный, мостик между мирами. Собираюсь позвать ее на кофе, когда все закончится.

Вдова молча смотрела на него.

\- Да уж, - хмыкнул он, когда понял, что не дождется ответа. – Ждем смс от моей жены, а там посмотрим, как пойдет. – Он помахал Шури. – Привет. Молодо выглядишь.

Шури смотрела уверенно, вызывая у Окойе бесконечную гордость.

\- Я Королева-сирота Ваканды, - сказала Шури. – Черная пантера, хранительница своего народа, Защитница травы в форме сердца. – Она бросила взгляд на Укуфу, скривив губы. – Та, которая бросила вызов Смерти.

Смех Укуфы прозвучал как звон серебряных колокольчиков.

\- Принять твой вызов – честь для меня. Лучшее, что встречалось за долгие годы.

\- Что мне нужно сделать? – спросила Шури.

\- Ничего, - вмешался Стив Роджерс. Его лицо было серьезным. – Мы пришли, только чтобы сказать вам: есть шанс исправить то, что случилось. Но, насколько я понял, это будет… нелегкое путешествие.

Окойе нахмурилась.

\- Пришли, чтобы велеть нам подождать в стороне. Как это характерно для американцев.

\- Это особенно характерно для Стива, - заметила Вдова, покосившись на него.

\- Нет, - умоляюще сказал Роджерс. – Это не… придется заплатить определенную цену. Я готов платить. – Он сглотнул и тихо продолжил: - Уже заплатил.

\- Вот и я о том же, - пробормотала Вдова.

\- Мы не торгуем жизнями, - громко сказала Окойе. – Ваши слова, капитан, не мои. Не просите меня остаться, чтобы спастись, я пойду с вами и заплачу свою долю этой цены. – Она склонила голову в сторону Шури. – Если моя королева позволит.

Шури пыталась подобрать слова.

\- Такое решение может быть принято… только самолично.

\- Я не принадлежу себе, - Окойе снова вскинула голову, - и не собираюсь принадлежать. Я служу тому, что люблю. Моей королеве и Ваканде – всегда.

Шури опустила взгляд, пряча улыбку.

\- Я разрешаю тебе, - голос ее дрожал, но в глазах не было слез.

Окойе взяла ее руки в свои. Шури сжала ладони в ответ и сказала:

\- С тобой будут лучшие технологии Ваканды.

\- И я сумею воспользоваться ими. – Окойе посмотрела Шури в глаза. – Айо будет твоим генералом. М`Баку – начальником охраны. Не жди меня, моя королева. Начинай восстанавливать страну. Жизнь – тот вызов, который смерть действительно примет.

Они обнялись, после чего Окойе выпрямилась и стукнула копьем в пол.

\- Я готова.

\- Как и все мы, - пробормотал Роджерс.

\- Больше никто с нами не пойдет? – спросила Вдова. – А тот енот?

\- Он отправился в Миссури, - сообщила Шури. – Сказал, что хочет найти какую-то виллу*, что бы это ни значило. 

\- А Тор?

\- Ушел сразу после битвы, - тихо ответил Роджерс. – Мы не знаем, куда он отправился.

Наступила тишина. Один за другим они поднимали взгляды на Смерть, которая с улыбкой наблюдала за ними.

\- Вы смелые ребята, - произнесла она. – Надеюсь, мои братья и сестры не доставят вам особых хлопот.

\- Где их искать? – спросил Роджерс.

\- Вам повезло. Тот, кто отвечает за пространственно-временной континуум, живет на Земле. Его зовут Крах.

\- Не слишком обнадеживающе, - буркнула Окойе.

\- Он тебе понравится, - заверила Укуфа. – Бросил работу триста лет назад и поселился в уютном местечке вместе с собакой. Он пытается рисовать… и лепить скульптуры, кажется. Не то, чтоб у него получалось… впрочем, увидите сами. Просто найдите его первым.

\- Это в наших силах, - подтвердила Шури. – Только покажи, как он выглядит.

Картинка раскрылась на ладони Укуфы как цветок. У мужчины были длинные волосы с отливом в рыжину, борода и неуверенная улыбка. Окойе он показался неожиданно знакомым, хотя непонятно, откуда.

\- Но… - начал Роджерс.

\- Нет, - выдохнула Вдова.

\- О! – воскликнул человек с обожженным лицом. – Да мы знаем этого чувака!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * игра слов. Ракета отправился на поиски Квилла.


	3. Крах

Открывая им дверь, Бартон поежился.

\- Я как чувствовал, что вы придете.

Роджерс, Романов и Окойе смотрели на него, не шевелясь, Уэйд плечом оттер их в сторону.

\- Ты мудила! – громко сказал он, указав на Бартона.

Смерть ненавязчиво просочилась мимо них и поцеловала Соколиного глаза в щеку.

\- Привет, Крах. Ты сбрил бороду?

\- Я без бороды уже сорок лет, - поморщился тот.

Навстречу гостям радостно выскочила собака, но увидев Смерть замерла на месте, с опаской косясь на нее. В жилье царил пыльный бардак, всюду валялись коробки из-под готовой еды. Из мебели – грязный диван, несколько посредственных картин, сохнущих возле стены да битый жизнью видеомагнитофон.

_**Чудесно. Как думаете, он смотрит на этой штуке шоу про собак-полицейских?** _

_Погоди, мы все еще злимся._

_**Точно.** _

\- Я думал, что знаю тебя. Думал, мы все тебя знаем!

\- Ну… - Бартон помялся. – На самом деле, я тебя тоже не знаю.

\- Мудила! – повторил Уэйд.

\- Клинт, - у Романовой дрожал голос. – Что происходит?

\- Я не врал вам, ребята, - умоляюще сказал Бартон. – Просто… кое-о-чем не рассказывал. Я уволился из фирмы «Бесконечность» триста лет назад. Сейчас я действительно Клинт Бартон и никто другой. Смотри, - он указал на слуховой аппарат, - я не вылечил себе слух. Я позволил Локи управлять мной. Шел только одной дорогой, не жульничая, принимая как хорошее, так и плохое. Я человек, нормальный, самый обычный…

\- Крах, - сурово перебил его Роджерс, - ты поэтому никогда не промахиваешься?

\- Я тренировался! – возмутился Бартон. – Много тренировался! Изо всех сил – и не только в стрельбе. Хотя, - он опустил голову, - крушить у меня получается лучше всего. 

Мгновение все молчали. Потом Бартон вздохнул и погрузил пальцы в собственную грудь. Роджерс и Романова пошатнулись в ужасе, вакандская генеральша Окойе оказалась единственной, кто спокойно наблюдал за происходящим.

_**Пипец крутая телка.** _

_Мне это все не нравится…_

Кровь хлестала из-под пальцев Бартона, заливая фиолетовую футболку. Он медленно вытаскивал из груди синий сверкающий камень – и одновременно из него будто утекала жизнь. Отрастали волосы и борода, под глазами залегали тени.

_**Он до сих пор выглядит горячее нас.** _

_Дружище, горячее нас выглядит кто угодно._

\- Заткнитесь, придурки, - раздраженно бросил Уэйд. – Я смотрю.

Окойе покосилась на него, но промолчала. Бартон с тихим стоном извлек из тела Камень Бесконечности.

\- Вот. Неплохая копия, хоть это я могу для вас сделать, - он попытался улыбнуться. – Как и я, он меняет пространство, создает возможности, перемещает предметы. Сможете показывать фокусы.

Он больше не походил на Бартона. Совершенно другой человек – Уэйда удивляло, что никто не замечал этого раньше, потому что на самом деле тот выглядел так с самого начала. Если смотреть под другим углом. Прищурившись. Будучи дальтоником.

Романова выглядела так, будто лучший друг только что умер на ее глазах. Роджерс застыл с каменным лицом.

Уэйд бочком подобрался к Смерти. 

\- Херово как-то, - пробормотал он. – Этим чувакам и до того было не слишком весело.

\- Это первый, - тихо ответила она. – Дальше будет тяжелее.

Обращаясь к нему, она, в отличие от большинства знакомых Уэйда, даже не пыталась отвести взгляд от ожогов. Это согревало и возбуждало. Он знал, что подобные истории ничем хорошим не заканчиваются, но Смерть такая хорошенькая. Наверное, стоит проверить смски от Ванессы – что она думает насчет свободных отношений.

\- Прости, Нат, - Крах обращался к Романовой. – Крушу все, к чему прикасаюсь, а? Трудно избавиться от привычки, когда ей десять миллиардов лет. – Он протянул ей голубой камень. – Думаю, это останется у тебя. Ты заплатила больше всех.

Когда она взяла камень, тот превратился в светящийся голубой меч. Романова молча смотрела на него.

\- Я Крах, мой символ – меч, - пробормотал он. – Мы всего лишь воплощение. Идеи, мысли. Вас ждет сплошной символизм.

\- Не лук? – сухо поинтересовалась Окойе.

\- Я говорил, что решительно настроился, - напомнил он. – У Клинта Бартона не было ничего общего… ничего общего с… - он запустил пальцы в рыжие волосы и вздохнул. – Хотите узнать про остальных?

\- Мы примем любую помощь, которую ты сможешь оказать, - сурово ответил Роджерс.

Крах совсем не походил на Клинта Бартона: высокий широкоплечий мужчина, с длинными рыжими волосами и бородой. При этом он казался тихим и застенчивым.

\- Во-первых, разумеется, Смерть, но она всегда рядом. Разыщите остальных: Рок, Безнадежность, Желание, Блажь и Грезу. Каждый из них отдаст камень, если вы сумеете его заинтересовать. Готовьтесь… торговаться.

_**И все на D*. Уэйд, прямо как ты!** _

_Не уверен, что он вписывается в эту линейку._

\- Где нам искать их? – спросила Окойе.

\- Боже, да понятия не имею, самому пришлось бы вызванивать их по очереди. Строго говоря, почти всех их физически не существует.

\- Только Рок, - вежливо подсказала Смерть.

\- И верно! – оживился Крах. – Он всегда в своем саду.

_**Рок - мужчина?** _

_Интересно, какой у него камень? Реальности, наверное?_

Звякнул телефон. Уэйд включил его, надеясь увидеть ответ Ванессы, но это всего лишь Хорек интересовался, жив ли он еще. Этот как всегда – уже забыл про его бессмертие. Отвечать тут не на что. Уэйд сунул телефон обратно в карман на поясе.

\- Что ж, хорошо, - холодно сказала Романов.

Она повернулась спиной к существу, которое никогда не было Клинтом Бартоном, и рассекла мечом воздух. Рана в самой ткани мироздания разошлась в стороны, ее края колыхались, мерцая голубоватым светом, будто граница шторма. Внутри клубились тяжелые бурые облака, под ними виднелся монастырский сад, как на картинах голландских художников.

\- Прости меня, - попросил Крах.

\- За что? – удивилась Романов. – Мы не знакомы. Вперед, команда. Айда спасать половину Вселенной.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Destruction, Death, Destiny, Despair, Desire, Delirium and Dream.


	4. Антракт

\- И какого хрена? – поинтересовался Уэйд, как только они прошли через портал, и опустил маску на лицо. Не особенно похоже на сад, разве что очень авангардный.*

Стив почувствовал это уже в момент перехода. Они совершенно точно оказались на другой планете – которая выглядела так, будто сошла с картины Дали. В воздухе плавали странные конструкции, по мертвому небу дрейфовали корабли в форме снежинок. Левую ногу тянуло к земле сильнее, чем правую. Мир вокруг лежал в руинах, даже луна – белесая тень на светло-голубом небе – будто раскололась на куски, те так и норовили уплыть в разные стороны, создавая причудливый рисунок.

Мгновение спустя они приняли происходящее как данность, и Наташа закинула голубой меч на плечо. Спрашивать ее про Клинта не хотелось. Все случившееся, как и смерть Баки когда-то, казалось нереальным, будто оставалась возможность стереть это и начать заново. Стив физически не мог заставить себя осознать эти события. Он мысленно скомкал свои ощущения в шар и пнул его ногой. Нездоровая фантазия, Сэм бы отругал его за такое. Но Сэм умер.

Даже если Стив просто свихнулся от горя и чувства вины, даже если эта отчаянная попытка повернуть события вспять плод его воображения, он доиграет до конца. Пусть останется хотя бы иллюзия надежды. У них нет выбора – надо двигаться вперед.

\- Почему мы не там, куда отправились? – негромко поинтересовалась Наташа, рассматривая сюрреалистический пейзаж.

\- Я думал об этом, - так же тихо ответил Стив. – По-моему, он имел в виду, что один человек может нести только один Камень. Если это так, нам нужны еще люди.

Окойе согласно кивнула.

\- Если мы отправились в сады Рока, неудивительно, что мы прибыли не туда, куда собирались, а туда, где должны находиться. 

\- Раз ты так говоришь, то конечно, - согласился Уэйд, глядя на экран телефона. – Хотелось бы мне, чтоб Смерть оказалась тут. Хоть номерок бы оставила. И было б неплохо, чтоб нас получше приняли тут на эээ…Титане.

Стив рывком повернулся к нему.

\- Титан? Родина Таноса?

\- Откуда ты знаешь? – Наташа нахмурилась.

Уэйд поднял бровь – Стив так и не понял, как маска передавала выражение лица, но у нее получалось. 

\- Ну, патамуш это написано в небе? Вон там! – он указал на просвет среди облаков. – Ой, нет, виноват, уже исчезло.

\- Капитан, - низким голосом попросила Окойе, - давайте сосредоточимся.

Неподалеку от них под разбитым кораблем что-то зашевелилось. Наташа подняла меч, Стив раскрыл щиты. Уэйд все еще рылся в телефоне одной рукой, но вторая поглаживала катану, торчащую из-за плеча.

Дрейфующая в воздухе конструкция вдруг поймала луч солнца и отразила его в корабельную тень, очертив знакомый силуэт. У Стива упало сердце.

\- Боже ты мой…

Человек с трудом поднялся на ноги и вышел на свет, держась одной рукой за бок, а другой прикрывая глаза.

\- Наконец-то явился, - прохрипел он. – Стрендж сказал, что ты придешь, но разумеется, забыл сообщить, когда – доктор та еще сволочь.

\- Тони, - выдохнул Стив.

\- Роджерс. И… еще какие-то люди. Клевая прическа, Вдова. 

\- Тони, - повторил Стив, делая шаг вперед. – С тобой все в порядке?

\- Первый сорт. Разве что дырка в боку, но я ее залатал, так что справлюсь. – Он фыркнул и провел пальцем над губой. – Серьезно, ты спорол звезду с костюма? Собираешься устроить сцену?

В воздухе плавали частицы праха. Тонким слоем оседали у ног Тони, цеплялись за пропитанную кровью одежду. Сердце Стива будто сжала ледяная рука.

\- Кто был с тобой?

Тони раздраженно отмахнулся.

\- Ты так и не научился слушать. Я упомянул Стренджа. Ты в курсе, кто это? Еще… - он помотал головой. – Слушай, да кого это вообще волнует? Все умерли. Но мы их вернем. Ты же для этого пришел, Парень-с-планом?

\- Тони Старк, - медленно произнесла Окойе, - Ты – Рок?

Все замерли.

Стив мог бы поклясться, что его сердце перестало биться. Но Тони удивленно моргнул и вновь посмотрел на них с недовольным видом.

\- О чем ты, мать твою?

Наташа выдохнула с облегчением.

\- Это не он.

\- Судьба, рок, их не существует, - буркнул Тони, подходя ближе. – Вы еще не поняли, что все это бессмысленно? Вселенная – просто балаган гребанной жестокости и сраного хаоса, и нет никакой гарантии – даже если с последним глобальным проёбом мы каким-то чудом разберемся, блядь, да вполне может наступить другой вселенский пиздец. 

\- Тони, - тихо позвал Стив, - Тони, мы можем все исправить.

\- Не можем! – взорвался Тони. – Лично ты ни хуя не можешь! С самого начала все катилось под откос! Обычные нацисты, потом охуевшие инопланетяне, потом конец половины света – как ты до сих пор умудряешься изображать героя, когда мы делаем только хуже, и хуже, и хуже? С самого начала мы, блядь, тупо летим в пропасть! Ты на полном серьезе приперся за мной на другой конец этой гребанной Вселенной, весь из себя смелый и решительный, продать мне военные облигации и велеть, сука, держать выше нос? Война закончилась! Все войны закончились, Стив! Мы всё проебали!

\- Баки мертв, - тяжело уронил Стив.

Тони закрыл рот.

\- Так что не говори мне… - голос Стива дрожал от ярости, - не учи меня…

Он оборвал себя и глубоко вздохнул. Потом еще раз. Представил, что сказал бы Баки, стой он сейчас рядом. Наверное, ничего. Он всегда отступал, не пытаясь начать бой первым, ожидая нападения. Ожидая, пока, стараниями Стива, драка не становилась неизбежной. Всю жизнь. Пока Стив не втянул его в битву против силы, которую не победить.

В горле стоял болезненный ком. Стив рвано выдохнул.

\- Мы можем исправить, - повторил он. – Шанс все еще есть. Ты угадал, мы тут поэтому.

Тони ничего не ответил. Он молча смотрел темными, загадочными глазами, на лице его застыла странная гримаса – будто сражались ирония и страдание. Господи, они не общались два года. И здесь, на краю света, у них снова не было времени для разговоров.

\- Это один из Камней Бесконечности, - сообщила Наташа, приподняв меч. – Ну, то есть, не совсем тот. Если вкратце, мы нашли союзников, которые могут сделать нам еще один набор, чтобы собрать вторую перчатку.

\- Вторую перчатку? – Тони нахмурил лоб. – Я думал, первую пришлось собирать всю жизнь. А теперь они устроили распродажу по десять центов?

\- Ииии благодари меня, - вмешался Уэйд, - Я Дэдпул, скромный гений по части воскрешений. Я вышел на связь с первым божеством, и знаешь, приятель, думаю, у нас с ней все шансы. Ей не может не нравиться, что я постоянно умираю.

Стив поймал себя на мысли, что хочет спросить Тони, кого тот потерял. Чья смерть так давит ему на плечи. При желании они могли бы сесть и говорить час за часом, и, может быть, сумели бы наконец помириться. Хотя кого он обманывает? Ни один из них не умеет делиться своей болью. И учиться не осталось времени.

\- Мы получили один камень от Краха, - осторожно сказал Стив, не уточняя, что они потеряли в процессе. – И теперь разыскиваем Рок.

\- Разумеется. Да уж, у того ублюдка и правда был план.

\- Ты про Доктора Стренджа?

\- Доктора медицины… - голос Тони стих до бормотания. – Если это удачный вариант, я смогу дать ему по роже. Неплохо. Ладно, - он повернулся к Стиву. – Но следующий камень получу я. В этот раз постараемся не поругаться, Кэп.

\- Ошибаешься, Тони.

Все удивленно обернулись. Бритая синекожая девица выскользнула из тени.

\- Вы возьмете меня в команду, - в ее голосе звучало металлическое эхо, - или пройдете через мой труп.

 

*  
Хотя у Окойе не было силы Черных пантер, она видела достаточно ритуалов, чтобы понять – существо перед ними не совсем живое, хоть и обладает разумом. Гнев расходился от нее волнами. И что-то еще – знакомое, даже слишком. Именно оно совсем недавно чуть не убило Окойе. 

Она вскинула копье.

\- Не подходи, сестра Таноса.

Ее спутники напряглись, автоматически принимая боевую стойку – все, кроме Дэдпула, который стоял в стороне с удивленным лицом.

\- Дочь, - прошипела женщина, - и нет никого, кто ненавидел бы моего отца сильнее, чем я.

\- Как я тебя понимаю, Нэб, - вздохнул Тони и нехотя добавил: - Это Небула, она… короче, она с нами.

\- И почему она там пряталась? – поинтересовался Дэдпул.

\- Чтобы оставить место праху.

Никто не сообразить, что ответить, но Окойе поняла, о чем речь. Рассудок Старка висел на волоске. Должно быть, он потерял кого-то важного – как Капитан, друг которого рассыпался прахом у него на глазах.

Как сама Окойе.

Нужно отвлечься. Нет смысла скорбеть, они еще не проиграли. Старк сказал кое-что важное – она заставила себя сосредоточиться на этом.

\- Ты упомянул доктора Стренджа, - напомнила она. – И варианты.

\- У него был Камень Времени. Рассчитав все варианты развития событий, он сказал, что мы побеждаем только в одном случае. Единственном. Следовательно, полагаю, он все это предвидел. Включая то, что его самого стерло из этой гребанной реальности. – Тони упер руки в бока. – И предупредил, что вы составите мне компанию, так что да. Банда снова в сборе. Придумаем себе очередное дурацкое название?

\- Есть пара идей, - с готовностью предложил Дэдпул. – О, Команда Мечты? Слушайте, это прикольно, потому…

\- Зачем нам имя? – резко перебила его Окойе. – Мы всего лишь те, кто остался.

\- Или так, - откликнулась Небула.

Воцарилось молчание, которое прервала Романова:

\- Что дальше? Как искать следующего?

\- Если Стрендж предвидел это, мы уже на тропах садов Рока, - заметила Окойе. – Никуда идти не нужно.

\- Хороший аргумент, - согласился кто-то издалека.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * непереводимая игра слов: garden - avant-garden


	5. Рок

Пейзаж Титана медленно, как декорация в театре, сменился извилистым лабиринтом тропинок под унылыми бурыми облаками. Навстречу показался высокая фигура в рясе, к запястью которой была цепью прикована книга. Окойе разглядела, что страницы пусты.

\- Да это комикс, - заметил Дэдпул, выворачивая шею, чтобы лучше видеть. – Дружище, ты слоняешься тут, читая комиксы в кожаных обложках? Стильно.

\- Я старейший из Бесконечных, - сообщила фигура безжизненным голосом. – Я – Рок.

\- Прекрасно. Значит, ты наверняка знаешь, за чем мы пришли, - заметила Романова.

Фигура не ответила. Женщина-киборг выступила вперед.

\- Ты отдашь нам камень?

\- Безусловно, – голос был монотонным и скучным, будто его обладатель без выражения читал свою роль. – Что есть рок, как не всепобеждающее движение? Что есть рок, как не расширение энтропии? Я могу отдать вам Камень Силы.

\- Чудненько, - сурово заявил Старк. – Выкладывай.

\- Я сказала, он будет моим! – прорычала Небула.

\- Камень получит лишь тот, кто осмелится прочитать страницу Космического журнала, - сказал Рок, постукивая пальцем по книге. – Что есть рок, как не постоянно дописываемая история?

Значит, испытание. Смерть и Крах предупреждали, что их братья и сестры окажутся капризными. Окойе не сомневалась, что каждый из ее спутников готов заплатить любую цену – и это проблема, потому что ни один не захочет остаться в стороне.

\- В этой книге можно увидеть будущее? Ладно, я готов, - сообщил Старк.

\- Я дала понять, что… - снова зарычала Небула.

\- Вы оба, кажется, дали это понять, - выплюнула Окойе. – Но стоит вести себя умнее. Крах предупредил, что испытания будут глубоко символичными. Каждое божество попросит что-то свое. Используем наши сильные стороны.

\- Я стараюсь изо всех сил, милая – как бы тебя ни звали, сомневаюсь, что мы встречались, - ответил Старк. – В смысле, привет. В моем резюме написано «Человек будущего».

\- Не стоит спешить в будущее, - подал голос Роджерс.

Все молча уставились на него, а он пожал плечами, задумчиво разглядывая монаха. 

\- Сомневаюсь, что речь о будущем. Рок, судьба... Читая этот журнал, поймешь, кем тебе суждено было стать. И кем ты стал в итоге. Что сделало тебя таким. То, чего не изменить и чего не избежать. Так приблизительно?

Ответа не прозвучало, но монах взмахнул свободной рукой в приглашающем жесте.

Воцарилось неловкое молчание. Старк и Небула уже не требовали пустить их к журналу. Не рвался и Дэдпул, который между делом старательно писал жене сообщение с другой планеты. Романова смотрела неуверенно – и, кажется, с облегчением, ведь она уже получила Камень.

Роджерс сжал челюсти и уже набрал в грудь воздуха…

\- Во имя Баст, – выдохнула Окойе. – Это сделаю я.

Роджерс пораженно смотрел на нее – будто не ожидал, что кто-то может вызваться вперед него. 

\- Уверена? – Романова тоже не отводила взгляда.

\- Уверена? – эхом отозвалась Окойе. – Я всегда была верна тому, что считала правильным. И не боюсь правды о себе. Старейший, я прочитаю страницу из твоего журнала.

\- Да будет так, - сказал Рок, и…

Окойе моргнула и огляделась по сторонам.

Золотисто-коричневый сад исчез. Рок превратился в морщинистого старика с черной как смоль кожей и седым ореолом волос. Время исказило черты его лица, морщины будто запеклись на солнце. В губе виднелось кольцо, от которого тянулась к руке знакомая цепь. Перед Окойе стоял Сказочник.

\- Дитя мое, - сипло начал он, - иди-ка сюда, послушай сказочку.

Маленькая девочка Окойе прошлепала босыми ногами по грязи и устроилась рядом со стариком. Высокий баньян раскинул ветви над их головами, голубое небо медленно окрашивалось в цвета заката. Ей всегда нравились вечерние сказки.

\- Как ты подросла, - сказал ей старик. – Как хорошо тебе было гулять по садам рока, да, да. После того, как ты нарушила все свои клятвы, кроме одной. Такой чудесный независимый характер…

\- Баба, но я не нарушаю клятв! – запротестовала она.

\- Ну вот, тебе уже не нравится эта сказка. Как это грустно. Под баньяном я рассказываю только правдивые сказки, и ты обещала выслушать эту, – он беззубо рассмеялся. – Говоришь, не нарушаешь клятв? Но ты дашь своему мужу В’Каби обет быть с ним не смотря ни на что. И сломаешь свой обет.

Она застыла.

\- Ты дашь обет своему дорогому другу Т`Чалле защищать и поддерживать его. И сломаешь обет. Ты дашь обет своей боевой сестре Накии выступить вместе с ней против власти мужчин, и сломаешь его. Когда им больше всего на свете понадобится твоя помощь, они не получат ее.

Окойе молчала, чувствуя, как кровь отливает от ее лица.

\- А твоя страна! – воскликнул старик. – Какие испытания выпали на ее долю!

\- Я никогда не нарушала клятву верности стране! – у нее перехватило дыхание.

\- Нет, моя милая, милая девочка. Но твоя страна нарушила ее сама. Неужели не знаешь? Ваши соплеменники, рассеянные по миру, ждали Ваканду годы и годы. Но вы только наблюдали – смотрели на страдания, смотрели на смерть…

\- Наши предки, - прошептала она одними губами, - поклялись скрываться.

\- О да, эту клятву ты уважала, - старик хитро улыбнулся, будто поймал ее на слове. – Деточка, твоя страна больше не прячется. Она открыла ворота – врагу. Сначала колонизаторам, потом грабителям. Твоя земля вспахана тысячами когтей; твоя страна агонизирует в руинах, во прахе. И этот прах – половина твоего народа.

Он доверительно склонился к ней.

\- Ты знала о смерти мужа?

Окойе задержала дыхание.

\- Что?

\- Разве ты не навещала его в тюрьме? Вождь пограничного племени, твоя любовь, твоя половина – ты даже не спросила о нем? Бедный, бедный В’Каби. С глаз долой – из сердца вон. Считаешь себя великой воительницей? Надежной подругой, верной возлюбленной? Ты клятвопреступница, моя маленькая, хладнокровная, жестокая девочка.

\- Ты не Рок! - крикнула Окойе.

Она вскочила на ноги – взрослая женщина в доспехах, вооруженная копьем, силой и яростью – и нависла над иссохшим стариком.

\- Ты противоположность рока. Ты – Сомнение!

И ударила копьем во впалый живот, прямо под ребра.

Кровь не хлынула из раны, лицо старика не выразило ничего. Окойе стояла над ним, переводя дыхание. Вытаращив глаза и дрожащей рукой сжимая древко.

Губы старика медленно-медленно растянулись в улыбке. Морщины на его лице вдруг перестали казаться зловещими – теперь они разбегались в стороны, как лучики солнца на детском рисунке. 

\- Сомнение – спутник рока, - сказал он. – Не сомневаясь, мы не сможем выбрать собственную судьбу. Продолжай сомневаться, дитя мое.

Окойе сморгнула слезы, вдохнула – и вдруг поняла, что уже две минуты стоит на коленях в грязи, задыхаясь от рыданий.

Остальные толпились вокруг нее, не решаясь коснуться. Окойе медленно опустила взгляд на свои стиснутые руки и отвела их от сердца. В ладонях оказался светящийся пурпурный камень. Мгновение спустя он превратился в маленькую черную книжечку, на которой светились фиолетовые буквы – ее собственный молитвенник Баст.

\- Получается… - ее голос был хриплым от слез, - он всегда был у меня?

Роджерс молча помог ей встать и отпустил, как только увидел, что она не упадет обратно.

\- Ты как? – спросил Дэдпул, заглядывая через ее плечо в молитвенник. - Похоже, он сказал тебе какую-то гадость.

\- О чем речь? – вмешался Старк. - Он ей вообще ничего не говорил. Оба там стояли, а потом вдруг… - он хмуро щелкнул пальцами, не рискнув продолжить.

\- Стоит научиться читать между строк, - посоветовал ему Дэдпул. – Или, для разнообразия, читать хотя бы сами строки.

\- Разумеется, - насмешливо кивнул Старк. – Кстати, ты кто?

Короткая перепалка позволила Окойе взять себя в руки. Сомнения грызли ее изнутри, она постоянно размышляла, что хорошо, а что плохо. Так было всегда? Конечно же всегда. Сомнения – тайная цена чести и исполнения долга.

Верно?

Она глубоко вздохнула и накрыла книгу ладонью.

\- Двое позади, - сказала она, встретившись взглядом с Роджерсом. Тот неожиданно искренне улыбнулся в ответ.

\- Осталось четверо.

\- Слушайте… - начала Романова и осторожно покосилась на Рок – высокий монах уже потерял к ним всякий интерес и медленно удалялся по аллее. – Неплохо было бы выяснить, куда дальше.

\- Я прочитала его журнал. Возможно, я знаю… - Окойе осеклась. 

«Возможно, я знаю». Нет. Она знает, на самом деле, знает, и не даст сомнению заткнуть себе рот. Не даст ему увести себя с верного пути.

\- Я знаю, куда нам нужно, - сказала она и потянулась к Романовой.

Та удивилась, но охотно позволила взять себя за руку. Только теперь Окойе поняла, насколько заледенело все ее тело. Наташа слабо улыбнулась и сжала ее ладонь.

Окойе подумала было о том, чтобы вернуться на Землю к Шури, и рвано выдохнула.

\- Вперед. Вы тоже пригодитесь. Старк, Небула, - та недовольно сжала челюсти, – твоя очередь настанет. Нас шестеро, камней тоже шесть.

Небула взяла Окойе за вторую руку, Роджерс взял за руку Небулу, а Старк – Роджерса, скривившись, будто проглотил лимон. 

Окойе считала, что у нее хватит сил выдержать испытание Рока – и в целом она не ошиблась, ведь правда?

(Правда же? Тревога сжала сердце, и она покачала головой, отгоняя лишние мысли. Все правильно. Правильно.)

Но мрачный вид Старка говорил, что тот уже представил свой образ в Космическом журнале – и образ этот его пугает. У поднятого ветром праха не было имени, но Окойе чувствовала, что тот остался от кого-то очень молодого.

И вдруг поняла, что не хочет об этом знать: своей тревоги и боли хватает за глаза.

\- Идем, - сказала Наташа и рассекла мечом ткань реальности.


	6. Желание

_**Боже ты мой.** _

\- Это выглядит… иначе, - заметил Старк.

_**Боже ты мой.** _

\- Для этого есть другое слово, - пробормотал Роджерс.

_**БОЖЕ. ТЫ. МОЙ.** _

_Не ори так, мигрень заработаем._

_**КОСМИЧЕСКАЯ ОРГИЯ. ДЕРЖИТЕ МЕНЯ СЕМЕРО. ГРЕБАНЫЙ ТЫ БОЖЕ МОЙ.** _

Уэйд не смог бы определить пол большинства присутствующих, не говоря уже о видах, но одно было ясно наверняка: все они занимались сексом. Минут спустя он заметил, что его тело напряглось под костюмом. Тем, у кого есть член, определенно не стоит носить спандекс. Кто это придумал вообще? Какой-нибудь чувак, рисующий людей без ног.

\- Что ж, у нас есть шанс разбиться на парочки, придерживаясь своего вида, - он посмотрел на Небулу. – Ну или примерно своего. Привет, красотка.

\- Во имя Баст, о чем ты говоришь? – сухо спросила Окойе, и вдруг резко выдохнула. – Ох.

Под ними извивались склизкие живые тела, что определенно нервировало, и при этом Уэйд понимал, что возбудился как никогда в жизни. Сосредоточиться не получалось, один из призрачных голосов в его голове уже стонал и похрюкивал. Он изо всех сил попытался перевести мысли в более конструктивное русло.

_**СЮЖЕТ: СЕКСУАЛЬНАЯ ПЫЛЬЦА. СЮЖЕТ: СЕКСУАЛЬНАЯ ПЫЛЬЦА.*** _

\- Заткнись, - потребовал Уэйд. –Это не сексуальная пыльца, это…

\- Желание, - хрипло закончил Старк.

Бледное лицо Романовой заметно порозовело. Она вскинула меч, очевидно собираясь спасаться побыстрее:

\- Нужно уходить отсюда…

\- Нет, - прошипела Небула. – Остаемся. За этим мы сюда и явились.

Не сразу, но Романова все же заставила себя вскинуть меч обратно на плечо. Голубое сияние делало ее убийственно красивой, волосы липли прядями к вискам.

\- Прекрасно. Но с тобой я трахаться не собираюсь.

\- А со мной? – заботливо спросил Уэйд. – Жена в своем дневнике поставила мне четыре звезды из пяти. А еще меня можно убить во время секса.

\- Спасибо, мне и так неплохо.

\- Это полная херня, - сообщил Старк, переводя дыхание. – Кто сказал, что желание сводится к сексу? У меня кучу раз был грандиозный секс, и поверьте – всё приедается.

\- Грандиозный? – спросил красивый голос.

Уэйд огляделся – и заморгал. 

**_Обалдеть, человек неопределенного пола!_ **

У возникшего рядом существа была бледная – как у Смерти – кожа, золотые глаза и короткие темные волосы. Из одежды только пиджак на голое тело, обтягивающие штаны и полированные золотые туфли. Изящная андрогинная фигура показалась бы воплощением сексуальности каждому, вне зависимости от пола. Уэйд просто влюбился.

**_Конечно ты влюбился, это ведь Желание!_ **

\- Почему ты единственный до сих пор соображаешь? – удивился Уэйд. – Второй чувак казался разумнее. Вреднее, правда, но…

**_Подозреваю, именно поэтому. Ему пора было спустить пар. Давай уже трахнем кого-нибудь, а?_ **

\- Потерпи минутку, а? Ванесса пока еще не одобрила полигамию. И вообще, я считаю, что Старк прав.

\- С кем он говорит? – прорычала Небула.

\- Он свихнулся, - предположил Старк. – Желание и не такое с людьми творит.

\- Попрошу! Я свихнулся задолго до того, как мы вообще сюда собрались, - возразил Уэйд. – Но в остальном Старк прав. Желание – это не только секс. Этот красавчик собирается нас наебать, – он запнулся. – Не в буквальном смысле. Блин. Я надеюсь.

\- Да ты мне нравишься, - промурлыкало Желание. – Я уберу лишнее – только ради тебя, дорогой.

Масса совокупляющихся тел словно отдалилась, а затем исчезла совсем, оставив их посреди белого ничто. Все дружно выдохнули.

\- Умничка, - Уэйд похлопал Старка по спине и обернулся к Роджерсу, который застыл как истукан. – Кэп? Ты жив там? 18+ для тебя перебор?

Роджерс коснулся губ тыльной стороной ладони.

\- Простите. Я в норме.

\- Он девственник, - ляпнул Старк.

Роджерс на мгновение опешил.

\- Да не девственник я! – прошипел он.

\- Наконец-то! – радостно воскликнул Старк. – Роуди должен мне двадцатку! – И тут же сник: - Роуди, он…

\- Да, да, да, - все обернулись: голос Желания оказалось физически невозможно игнорировать. Он дарил блаженство – так настойчиво, что это ощущалось как изнасилование. – Дама с космическим мечом, дама с книгой сил – разве не прелесть? Боюсь, мой символ не столь оригинален: простое серебряное сердечко.

Желание радостно заулыбалось. В полупрозрачном камешке тихо пульсировал оранжевый огонек.

\- Знаете, что это?

\- Люблю, когда переходят прямо к делу, - заметил Старк. – По сравнению с Роком – как глоток свежего воздуха.

\- О да, Рок отличается редким занудством. Со мной гораздо веселее, – еще одна улыбка. – В некотором смысле.

\- Камень Души, - рыкнула Небула.

\- Ой, - сказал Уэйд. – Это… логично?

_Камень души, чувак. Весело не будет._

\- Умный парень, ты вернулся! Как погулял?

_Давай закроем тему._

**_А что так? Тебя там лишили девственности?_ **

\- Серьезно, что плохого? Подумаешь, потрахался. Со стремными инопланетянами, правда, но с кем не бывает.

_Не просто «потрахался». Я принял на себя основной удар. И все остальные тоже. Страшная вещь – глубинные желания._

_**Настолько?** _

\- Да что ж случилось-то?

_Предпочту похоронить это здесь._

*  
Стив зажмурился изо всех сил.

Он всегда стремился к большему: получить другое тело, достичь великой цели. Потом, потеряв все, вдруг понял, что хотел бы вернуться обратно, в те времена, когда жизнь была проще. А затем мир вдруг сузился до одной точки: до того мига, когда посреди вашингтонской улицы Стив вдруг увидел Баки: в броне и маске, запертого в собственной голове, замученного, сломанного, но живого, живого… С тех пор Стиву хотелось только одного: спасти. Он снова отправился воевать за мир, уже понимая, что Баки для него важнее всего мира.

Поэтому он не слишком удивился тому, что показало ему Желание.

Стиву ясно дали понять, что он хочет Баки – так или иначе, во всех вариантах – и мог бы получить его. Это не испугало, потому что было всегда, спрятанное в потаенном уголке сознания. Он не вытаскивал эти мысли на свет, не хотел рисковать всем остальным, у них с Баки было не так уж мало.

«Ничего, - решил он, - я верну Баки обратно, он все равно никогда не узнает».

Стив открыл глаза. Тони слегка побледнел, Уэйд хмурился и бормотал себе под нос; Наташа и Окойе выглядели ошарашенными, но не слишком – их главные испытания были уже позади. Небула осталась абсолютно спокойной.

Однако именно она произнесла:

\- Я не приму это.

Стив шагнул вперед и протянул руку.

\- Ничего страшного. Приму я.

Больше никто не попытался, значит можно быть уверенным, что камень предназначен ему.

Желание ухмыльнулось. Прекрасное существо, до которого Стиву не было дела. Ему не нужен никто, кроме Баки. Он понимал, что никогда его не получит. Пусть так. Он способен выдержать этот удар, как держал его день за днем, год за годом, мирился с болью, навещая Баки всего несколько раз в год, привыкая к мысли, что тот вполне счастлив на другом конце света. Устраивает свою жизнь, как до того в Румынии. Стив был ему не слишком нужен. Может быть, Баки никогда в нем не нуждался.

\- Сладкий мой, - мурлыкнуло Желание, - сомневаюсь, что ты готов. Что на это готов хоть кто-нибудь.

\- Я уже объяснил…

\- Представляешь ли ты, сколько стоит Камень Души? – теперь оно смеялось. – Нет, разумеется, нет. Люблю человеческую гордость – есть столько способов за нее наказать.

\- Я сказал, что готов.

\- Готов на все, чтобы спасти своего Баки, - уточнило оно. – Любовь всей твоей жизни. Я изваял совершенное чувство.

Справа от Стива кто-то вздрогнул, наверное, Тони. Стив отчаянно выдохнул. Значит, так? Его самое тайное желание раскрыто? Пусть. Он предпочел бы оставить свои тайны при себе, однако стыдно не было.

\- Своего Баки, - повторило Желание. – Очаровательно. Настоящая трагедия. Знаете, Шекспир много общался с одним из моих братьев. На самом деле, вся моя семейка любит поиграть с желаниями. Моя сестра-близнец, например. Отсюда ты наверняка отправишься к ней, вы давно знакомы. Она – то, что желание делает с тобой.

\- К чему все это?

Желание сверкнуло глазами. 

\- Так бы и съел, вот прямо сейчас. Я могу быть жестоким, Капитан. Этот мужественный стоицизм… Потерять самое дорогое трижды… нет, четырежды – и продолжать бороться. Кто б не захотел опуститься перед тобой на колени?

\- Еще раз, - повторил Стив, - к чему все это?

Желание манерно вздохнуло.

\- Солдаты. Так спешат самоубиться. - Рука изящно скользнула по бедру. – Что ж, перейдем к делу. Ты знаешь цену. Ее же заплатил Танос: любовь.

\- Баки, - эхом отозвался Стив. – Я понял. Я всегда знал, что он не останется со мной. И подтверждаю – пусть так.

Справа точно стоял Тони, подозрительно тихий. Стив не смотрел на него – зачем? Сибирский бункер вспоминался как далекое прошлое. А Баки…

Баки умер. Можно было сколько угодно убеждать себя, что это ненадолго, сама мысль – Баки больше нет! – буквально вымораживала изнутри. Чтобы вернуть его, Стив отказался бы от чего угодно, мечта о невозможной любви – не слишком большая жертва.

\- Ты не понял, - прорычала Небула. - Никто не собирается тебе разжевывать, так это сделаю я.

Стив обернулся к ней.

\- Что именно?

\- Танос убил Гамору. Свою единственную дочь, единственную, кого любил. Так он получил Камень Души. Хочешь такой же? Ты не сможешь вернуть своего Баки. Никогда.

На миг воцарилась тишина.

\- Все восстанут из пепла, - скрежетала она, - кроме него. Такова цена, которую ты заплатишь.

У Стива подогнулись колени. Понадобилась вся сила воли, чтобы удержаться на ногах.

«Мы не торгуем жизнями», - умолял внутренний голос, но теперь это не имело значения. Они не сторговались о цене одной жизни и потеряли обе части сделки: Вижена и половину Вселенной. Хватаясь за то и за другое, потеряли всё.

Баки уже потерян. Зато спасутся остальные. Сэм вернется в свой пустой дом, который пробил дыру в сердце Стива, такой же добрый, настоящий друг, надежная опора среди бессмысленного мира. Он поддержал Стива, помогал спасать Баки, даже когда боялся его. А еще Т`Чалла – Т`Чалла, который только начал менять мир, который подарил Баки свободу и драгоценный шанс прожить два года в тишине, который уже начал спасать жизни, используя свое огромное богатство – никто не делал подобного, в таких масштабах, никогда за всю историю. А еще Ванда, и еще полмира, половина, в бога душу мать, населения этой проклятой Вселенной.

Палец Эрскина упирается в его грудь, предсмертный шепот: «Не идеальный солдат, но хороший человек. Хороший человек».

Он обязан. Подобные пути иначе не заканчиваются. Он и не надеялся, что в этот раз будет иначе. Хэппиэндов не бывает. Тони был прав: от плохого к худшему, они теряют, теряют и теряют.

«Хороший человек».

Он протянул руку – пальцы тряслись так сильно, что наверняка выронили бы пульсирующее сердце в тот же миг, как приняли.

Баки умер. По-настоящему умер. Стив сражался до последнего, он потерял всё, что только можно, и даже этого оказалось недостаточно. Баки удивленно позвал «Стив?» - и рассыпался в прах. Он не успел понять, что случилось – может быть, решил, что левую руку испепелило чье-то оружие. Он позвал Стива – озадаченно, но не испуганно, не задумавшись о том, что это последние секунды его жизни. Не понял, что уже мертв.

Стив тоже не понимал. Прошли часы, прежде чем он смог осознать, что случилось. В тот день он не горевал. Он вообще ничего не чувствовал. Естественно, Сэм в соседней комнате, конечно, Т`Чалла путешествует по миру, и разумеется Баки где-то там, как было всегда, всю стивову жизнь, даже когда тот не знал об этом. Потому что если бы его не стало… не стало…

Слезы застилали глаза. Стив вытер их, кое-как направив трясующуюся руку.

\- Я… - голос почти не дрожал. – Я возьму…

\- Бог ты мой! – Тони рванулся вперед и выхватил сердце из руки Желания.

Стив вскрикнул и на автомате попытался забрать его, но Тони отступил назад.

\- Нет. Не надо, - он предупреждающе погрозил пальцем. – Поздно. Ты не успел, теперь оно мое.

\- Тони…

\- Господи, знаешь ведь, я ненавижу мучеников. Честных или лицемерных, насрать. Тошнит буквально от людей, которые жертвуют собой ради общего блага. «Мистер Старк, я только хотел помочь!» Охуеть как помог, блядь, сдохнув!

\- Тони, - позвал Стив. – Тони, кого бы ты не имел в виду, ты не можешь отказаться…

\- Нахуй исчезла половина Вселенной. Мы облажались так круто, что у меня просто нет права облажаться еще раз – поверь гребанному специалисту по пиздецам. 

Тони сжимал стеклянное сердце, пока то не лопнуло в его ладони. Оранжевый свет пробивался сквозь сжатый кулак, между пальцев сочилась кровь.

\- Хватит. Вот мое самое большое желание. Ты думаешь, что разбираешься в этом, - прорычал он Желанию, - но ни хрена ты не разбираешься. – Он оглядел белое пространство вокруг. – И никогда не разберешься.

\- Восхитительно, - улыбнулось Желание. – В этом сердце столько страсти. Надеюсь, твой обожаемый Капитан оценит ее.

\- Тычешь всех носом в одно и то же? – процедил Тони сквозь зубы. Кровь стекала по его пальцам. – Хочешь выставить на посмешище? Я давно перерос это.

Желание двинулось навстречу. Тони замер, но не отшатнулся. Тонкие пальцы коснулись его подбородка.

\- Я хочу всё. Столько разочарований. А ты лакомый кусочек.

Его губы вдруг накрыли рот Тони. Тот выпучил глаза и шарахнулся в сторону, утираясь тыльной стороной ладони. Стив и Наташа невольно шагнули к нему.

\- «Урод озабоченный» - слышал такое выражение? Убери руки. Я, блядь, все еще помолвлен.

\- Неужели? Я могу изменить это.

\- Уходим отсюда, - вмешалась Окойе. – Все и немедленно.

Наташин меч снова рассек ткань бытия, и Стива ослепил голубой свет.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Сексуальная пыльца: популярный сюжет, в котором один или оба героя подвергаются воздействию некоей магии/технологии, которая сильно повышает либидо, что приводит к неконтролируемому сексу.


	7. Антракт

Поначалу Стив не понял, куда их занесло. Его до сих пор шатало, мысли с трудом ворочались в голове.

\- Остров Скай в Шотландии? – спросил Уэйд зачем-то глядя в небо. – Я думал, снова прыгнем на чужую планету. Судя по сюжету в целом.

\- Мне эта планета чужая, - проскрежетала Небула.

\- Справедливо. Вдова, но почему Шотландия? Не говори мне, что Несси тоже в этом замешана.

\- У нас перерыв, - объяснила Наташа, убирая меч за пояс.

Небула нахмурилась.

\- А если кто-нибудь нападет?

\- Здесь только овцы и туман; самое тихое место из возможных. Самое время перевести дух.

Тони не было видно. Оглядевшись по сторонам, Стив разглядел его на краю обрыва – смотрящим на серый океан.

\- Верное решение, - негромко подтвердил он.

\- Поговори с ним, мы подождем. – Окойе устроилась на обломке скалы и достала свой молитвенник. – И за это время определим, куда идти дальше.

Стив кивнул ей и направился к обрыву медленным шагом.

Тони до сих пор сжимал в кулаке осколки сердца, кровь неторопливо стекала в траву. Стив присел рядом, взял его за запястье и разогнул пальцы, один за другим. Тони смотрел в сторону горизонта.

Мгновение спустя он выдавил:

\- За мной был должок.

Стив не ответил. Он раскрыл кулак до конца и обнаружил, что камня нет. Поймав встревоженный взгляд Тони только головой покачал.

\- Не волнуйся. Он при мне.

Стив понял: что-то не так, но решил не давить. Вместо этого он начал осторожно выбирать осколки стекла, один за другим. Тони вздрагивал всем телом, лицо искажалось гримасой боли, однако он продолжил говорить.

\- Это мое. Желания – это мое. Я не такой как ты, ничего в себе не подавляю. Собственно, я всегда делал, что хотел. И глянь только, чем кончилась наша последняя драка.

\- Все позади, Тони, - тихо ответил Стив. – Не стоит ворошить это.

\- Видишь? О чем я и говорил. Видит Бог, я не образец здоровой психики, но ты – ты еще хуже. Все держишь в себе. Позволь напомнить, чем это кончилось. Ты в бегах, я дома со всем своим барахлом. Vae victis – так говорят? Это на латыни, означает…

\- Горе побежденным. Я знаю.

\- Строго говоря, это значит, что историю пишут победители. Все сказали, что победил я, даже СМИ с этим согласились. Но знаешь, вот между нами? Ты выиграл. Кажется, ты никогда не ошибаешься. Ты физически не можешь проиграть.

\- Последний бой я проиграл, если ты обратил внимание, - сухо заметил Стив.

Тони хрипло рассмеялся, если этот кошмарный звук можно было назвать смехом. Когда Стив вытащил последний осколок, смех оборвался – будто у Тони перехватило дыхание.

\- Прах на Титане… - начал Стив.

\- Мальчишка, - глухо перебил Тони. – Он вернется. Не будем об этом.

Стив мог бы указать на очевидную ложь, но решил не развивать тему. С моря дул соленый ветер.

\- Спасибо, Тони, - сказал он в конце концов.

\- Иди на хуй, - невежливо ответил тот. – Как ты посмел отправить мне раскладушку по почте?

\- Ты… Тони, ты потерял Пеппер? Ее любовь? Ведь Камень Души… или…

Стив осекся, будто его ударили. «Твой обожаемый Капитан», - говорило Желание.

\- Что-то… случится… со мной? – запинаясь, спросил Стив.

Тони покосился на него.

\- Что? Нет. – Он моргнул. – Блин, какого… Ты на полном серьезе спрашиваешь… нет. Господи, я не собираюсь это объяснять. Заткнись!

\- И кто держит в себе?

\- Господи Иисусе.

\- Ты прав, со мной ничего не случится. Мы никогда друг другу особо не нравились.

Предполагалось, что это прозвучит как шутка – лишь наполовину шутка, и довольно глупая, но Тони хмыкнул и слегка расслабился.

\- Если вкратце, я считаю, что… это слишком хорошо. Для меня. Так будет лучше… для всех. Не верю, что говорю такое… - голос окончательно превратился в хрип.

Стив тоже не знал, что добавить. Но Тони молчать не умел. Он посмотрел на свою руку и нахмурился.

\- Где ты собираешься искать бинты?

\- Карманы на поясе, - крикнул Уэйд через все поле. – Посмотрите в них!

Тони вздрогнул.

\- Господи! Они слышат нас с такого расстояния?

\- Уэйд особенный, - утешил его Стив. – Не знаю, что случилось, думаю, он немного ясновидящий и поэтому слегка ненормальный.

\- Ненормальный так точно, - Тони глубоко вздохнул и наконец поднял взгляд на Стива. – Слушай, Роджерс. Сделай для меня кое-что.

\- Кажется, теперь я тебе должен, - Стив неловко улыбнулся. – Да, конечно.

\- Ты обязан сказать ему.

Неловкая тишина.

\- Прости?

\- Мы вернем их обратно, вернем каждого. Вам уже дали второй шанс, и что вы сделали? Ничего. – В темных глазах бушевал шторм. – Ты увидишь его снова – и признаешься.

\- И какой смысл? – защититься, срочно. – Какое тебе вообще до этого дело?

\- Эй, эй, тебе слова не давали. Ты мне должен. И когда эта… гребанная любовь всей твоей жизни вернется, ты хоть раз возьмешь себя за задницу и скажешь словами через рот, иначе… - Тони сжал расцарапанный кулак. – Обещай мне прямо здесь. Давай уже! Хочу, чтоб ты пообещал.

Стив раздраженно покачал головой.

\- Лишь бы ты был счастлив, Тони.

\- Хер ты сострадательный. Обещай!

\- Я правда не понимаю, зачем тебе это, – Стив помолчал, затем резко выдохнул через нос. – Ладно. Хочешь выставить меня идиотом перед старым другом – пусть. Обещаю. Доволен?

Тони не отводил взгляда, на его губах играла слабая улыбка.

\- Неа.

\- Что еще?

\- Ты не справишься, - припечатал он. – Духу не хватит.

\- Это мы еще посмотрим! – возмутился Стив, потому что не мог не принять вызов, и тут же захлопнул рот. Тони умел играть на его слабостях.

*  
Окойе смотрела на далекие фигуры Старка и Роджерса, которые так и сидели на краю обрыва. Даже отсюда было видно, что рука Старка перестала кровоточить.

\- Помирились, - заметила она. – Платить за камни не всегда так уж плохо.

\- Расскажи это Старку, - отозвалась Наташа. – Или себе.

\- Это испытание сделало меня мудрее. Как любое испытание.

\- Я предпочла бы умереть без той мудрости, которую получила, - Наташа слабо улыбнулась и присела на камень.

Дэдпул бродил по траве, глядя в телефон. Наверное, до сих пор пытался выяснить, что его жена думает об идее заниматься сексом с посторонними людьми. Небула, женщина-робот, замерла в нескольких шагах от них, недоверчиво оглядываясь по сторонам.

\- Подойди и присядь с нами, сестра, - предложила Окойе.

Та вздрогнула всем телом, потом все же обернулась. Ее чернильно-черные глаза были широко раскрыты.

\- Сестра, - повторила Окойе, - подойди.

Небула с опаской приблизилась к их маленькой компании и, перевернув обломок скалы, уселась на него. Наташа стянула со спины рюкзак.

\- Нам стоит поесть, - объяснила она. – День был длинный.

\- И мы собрали только половину камней, - согласилась Окойе, доставая собственные припасы. (Испытания Рока? Без тени сомнения. Американские приправы? Ни за что!)

Небула, дождавшись разрешения, попробовала немного от каждого блюда. Пожевала, сплюнула, взяла еще немного, прожевала, сглотнула. В ее горле что-то щелкнуло, похоже, это тело было механическим - частично, если не целиком.

\- Значит, ты дочь Таноса, - сказала Окойе.

\- Номинально, - ответила Небула, не прекращая жевать. – Он воспитал нас в своем безумии. Он любил мою сестру Гамору, и только ее. Я же оставалась инструментом, который не слишком хорошо работал и который было жаль выбросить – слишком много вложено труда.

\- Твое глубочайшее желание – убить его? – спросила Наташа.

Небула не оскорбилась, наоборот, первая на памяти Окойе улыбка осветила ее лицо.

\- Ты догадлива. Я бы не отказалась от этой мысли за все богатства мира. Могу я спросить о ваших желаниях?

\- Избежать того, чего я боюсь больше всего на свете, - сказала Окойе. – Изгнания.

Наташа долго молчала.

\- Сбежать от своего… - пробормотала она в конце концов – …рабства.

Дальше они ели в молчании. Дэдпул беспомощно стучал по экрану телефона. Похоже, устройство оказалось слишком примитивным для подключения к заграничной сети.

\- Знали ли вы, что Роджерс влюблен в своего Белого Волка? - спросила Окойе.

Небула посмотрела равнодушно, как человек, незнакомый с ситуацией. Наташа улыбнулась, глядя на маячившего вдалеке Роджерса.

\- Это приходило мне в голову, - призналась она. – Но спросить я так и не решилась. Надеялась, что если устроить ему достаточно бессмысленных свиданий, он сорвется и проболтается сам.

Окойе усмехнулась, и Небула тоже, показывая, что поняла если не суть, то саму идею шутки.

\- Я смогу дразнить его этим, когда все закончится. Есть, на что надеяться, – Наташа повернулась к Небуле. – А ты? Что ты будешь делать после того, как убьешь Таноса?

Небула склонила голову к плечу, в шее что-то щелкнуло.

\- После, - повторила она. – Вы слишком оптимистичны.

\- Ты не можешь отрицать, что на нашей стороне элемент внезапности.

\- После… - теперь ее голос казался мечтательным. – Не знаю. Полагаю, что…

Ее взгляд был устремлен к двум фигурам на краю обрыва.

\- …я бы хотела остаться рядом со Старком. Ненадолго.

\- Почему? – кажется, Наташа искренне удивилась.

\- Я чувствую себя в ответе за него. После победы Таноса мы оставались наедине несколько дней. Это было… - Она откусила большой кусок протеинового батончика. – Можете себе представить, каково было там.

Окойе не нужно было представлять. Достаточно вспомнить Ваканду сразу после того, как ее король рассыпался в прах. Ночь после битвы и следующее утро, когда свет солнца казался ложью и насмешкой. Глаза Шури.

Долой страдания. Это не реально. Точнее, еще немного – и перестанет быть таковым.

«Но… как такое возможно?» –она задавалась одним и тем же вопросом в тысячный раз. Неужели они смогут отменить – такое? Возможно ли подобное? Столько всего – столько горя, столько смертей, разве можно изменить это прошлое?

Т`Чалла ушел. Она мучительно пыталась восстановить дыхание, понятия не имея, выживет или умрет, когда тот приблизился, возвращая ее мир в привычное состояние, протянул ей руку, чтобы помочь встать. В его взгляде читалась тревога, но не испуг. Он ничего не боялся. Он вырос прекрасным королем.

«Вставайте, генерал. Неподходящее место для смерти», - и в то же мгновение умер сам. Не на пике славы, даже не поняв, что случилось. А Окойе звала и звала его, словно ее зов, окажись он достаточно громким, сможет вернуть его назад, хотя уже понимала, что… что…

«Не скатывайся в отчаяние, - одернула себя Окойе. – Не скатывайся! Не смей сомневаться! Пусть твое горе останется в неопределенности, в чистилище – там сейчас половина твоего народа».

\- Внимание! – вдруг скрежетнула Небула.

Подняв голову, Окойе заподозрила, что сама зависла в нигде. Пока они разговаривали, туман густел на глазах, и теперь Наташа и Небула тревожно озирались по сторонам. Дэдпул уже бежал к ним, запихивая телефон в карман.

\- Нет сети, - сообщил он. – Знаете, что? Подозреваю, сюжет нас догнал.


	8. Безнадежность

\- Тони! Стив! Что-то приближается! – крикнула Наташа.

Старк и Роджерс тут же вскочили. На мгновение Окойе испугалась, что они потеряются в тумане, но нет. Вскоре вся их команда уже теснилась на одном пятачке, инстинктивно сблизившись, словно ища тепло в окружившем их ледяном облаке.

\- Слушайте, тут всегда так случается? – поинтересовался Дэдпул. – Потому что это объяснило бы мне кое-что о шотландцах.

\- Сомневаюсь, что мы все еще в Шотландии, - сказала Наташа.

\- Тогда где? – раздался шепот Небулы.

\- Ну-ка… - Дэдпул прищурился в сторону невидимого горизонта. – Простите, там белое на белом. Не улавливаю.

Роджерс застыл, выпрямив спину. Его взгляд упал на Окойе.

\- Ты чувствуешь это, не так ли? – тихо спросил он. – Ты уже поняла.

\- Да, - пробормотала Окойе, поднимая копье. – Безнадежность.

Наташа с недовольным видом активировала шокеры. Старк вдруг оделся в красно-золотые доспехи – Дэдпул восхищенно простер к нему руки, и Окойе закатила глаза. Небула вроде не шевелилась, но внутри нее что-то звенело и щелкало.

Туман становился гуще и гуще, пока они не оказались в белом ничто, как в гостях у Желания. «Моя сестра-близнец», говорило оно. Окойе приготовилась увидеть длинноногого золотоглазого клона.

В белой пустоте нарисовался силуэт.

Навстречу им показалась низкорослая тучная женщина, совершенно голая – впрочем, самую непристойную часть закрывала складка жира. Сальные волосы были стянуты в пучок, редкие серые зубы, такого же цвета кожа, пятнистая, как от болезни. На пальце виднелось кольцо с крючком – этим крючком она нервно рвала свою плоть, казалось, не чувствуя боли, просто по привычке.

\- Итак, все пришли, - мрачно прохрипела женщина. Однако в ее голосе не звучало ни злости, ни агрессии. – Танос совершил ужасное. Ужасное, но такое красивое. Все вы совершенны в безнадежном отчаянии. Каждый по-своему.

Под ее глазами темнели круги.

\- Особенно вы, капитан Роджерс.

Роджерс, как ни странно, смотрел на нее без отвращения. Услышав свое имя, он вежливо кивнул, а затем перевел взгляд куда-то в сторону. В тумане Окойе не сразу разглядела зеркала. В каждом отражалось лицо, искаженное безнадежной мукой.

В одном из них был Тор. Бог, который повернул битву вспять и нанес Таносу смертельный удар – как выяснилось, напрасно. Он сидел на глыбе железа в свете умирающей звезды.

Глаза Окойе удивленно расширились, но она промолчала, как до того промолчал Роджерс – ведь он тоже наверняка заметил, но теперь снова смотрел на Безнадежность.

\- Я понятия не имел, что привлек ваше внимание, мэм.

Фраза вызвала у женщины смех – удивительно неприятный слуху. 

\- Ты был со мной так долго, - отозвалась она, - но до сих пор держишься. Столько потерь – но в них своя красота. Не отшатывайся, я знаю, смертные тоже видят ее. Тебе не нравятся трагедии?

\- Похоже, всем нам, - раздраженно ответил Роджерс.

\- Твой близнец упомянул Шекспира, - тихо напомнила Наташа.

\- О нет, сделку заключали не со мной. – Она поскребла крюком ладонь, будто собираясь снова проткнуть кожу. – Созидание – не моя стихия.

\- Какова цена? – отрывисто спросила Небула. – Вы пришли к нам, вы знаете, зачем мы тут.

\- Я сестра-близнец Желания, - сказала Безнадежность, пропарывая крючком живот. Рваные края закровили, не собираясь заживать, при взгляде на эти раны у Окойе все переворачивалось внутри. – Мучительно хотеть чего-то, получить его ненадолго – и потерять. Безнадежность ощущается именно так. Итак, для начала, пожелайте, а я… я обязательно приду.

\- О нет, - вмешался Старк, и каждое его слово истекало сарказмом. – Отказаться от самого страстного желания, как мы это вынесем?

\- Тони, - предупреждающе сказал Роджерс.

\- Нет, нет, нет, - забулькала Безнадежность, разрывая щеку. – Желание и безнадежность – две стороны одной медали, как я и говорила. Тот, кто примет мой дар, исполнит свое желание, самое сокровенное.  
Все замерли на мгновение.

\- Эх! – воскликнул Дэдпул. – Спасибо, не откажусь. Я возьму его.

\- Остановись, глупец! – прорычала Окойе, направляя копье ему в живот. – Подумай о том, что она сказала. Получить желаемое – не значит удержать. Желание может исполниться невероятно извращенным способом. Ты можешь тут же потерять полученное.

\- Ха! – сказал Дэдпул, склоняя голову к плечу. – Не, я все еще готов. Вот убил бы за тарелку мексиканской еды.

\- Больше всего на свете ты хочешь мексиканской еды? – уточнил Старк.

\- Насколько я знаю, да.

\- У тебя Камень Времени, - пророкотала Небула, – не так ли?

Старк и Дэдпул прекратили дурачиться; Наташа и Роджерс повернулись к Небуле, а та посмотрела на них.

\- Камень Времени сам по себе достаточно силен, чтобы отменить сделанное Таносом. Ничто не остановит меня на пути к цели, даже если проиграют все остальные.

\- Неб, - мягко позвал Старк, - ты уверена? Вспомни о том, что сказала Окойе.

\- Я услышала ее. Не думаю, что существует способ отравить дар смерти Таноса. Я знаю, что это рулетка, но и в рулетку можно выиграть.

\- Девочка воюет с безнадежностью, - богиня заулыбалась, показывая серые зубы, - Такие, как ты, в конце концов оказываются краше всех. Я тоже сыграю. Может быть, я повешу вас в своей галерее, а может и нет. Ставки сделаны.

\- Как вы понимаете, звучит обнадеживающе, - зачем-то добавил Дэдпул.

\- О да. Разве безнадежность по сути не отчаянная надежда? Надежда - краеугольный камень. Основа. Это все знают.

Крюк снова разорвал ее плоть, она погрузила пальцы в рану – Окойе вздрогнула – и достала сверкающий зеленый камень.

\- Время, - подтвердила она. – Ты была права. У безнадежности бездна времени. Время безупречно движется в одном направлении. Упущенные шансы, упущенные возможности, сожаление, раскаяние. И ничего не исправить.

Окровавленный камень скользнул в руку Небулы и потек вокруг ее пальца, обращаясь в кольцо с крюком.

\- Я мог бы взять его, - тихо сказал Роджерс.

\- Твое желание можно извратить тысячами способов, - отозвалась Небула, не отрывая взгляда от кольца. - Не беспокойся, мученик, твое время еще придет.

Крюк снова разорвал плоть Безнадежности.

\- Да, - медленно и тяжело сказала она. – Так и будет.

Она повернулась и пошла прочь, на ходу поправляя портреты – беспомощность, шок, попытка самоубийства – каждое зеркало отражало показывало безнадежное горе.

Окойе передернуло.

\- Прочь от этой жуткой женщины. 

\- В ней нет ничего жуткого, - Роджерс смотрел вслед удаляющемуся силуэту. – Она поняла, что я чувствовал. Для нее это имело значение. Это было… хорошо.

\- Вот кого точно стоит побыстрее уводить, - буркнула Наташа, рассекая воздух.

\- Подожди, - окликнула ее Окойе. – Мы же не знаем, куда идти.

\- Знаем, разумеется. Ты не смотрела в зеркала? – Наташа вздернула бровь. – Отправляемся искать Тора.


	9. Блажь

Синие края разреза растаяли в темной комнате, заполненной огромными механизмами. Выбравшись последним, Уэйд споткнулся об трубу, неудачно грохнулся на что-то острое, умер на пару минут и вскоре с бульканьем воскрес. При взгляде на сводчатый потолок он почувствовал, что по спине побежали зловещие мурашки.

_**То ли те чимичанги плохо переварились…** _

\- …то ли случится что-то нехорошее. Паучье чутье подсказывает мне!

_Мужик, ты не Человек-паук._

\- Недалеко ушел. Красный костюм, ехидные реплики, шикарный пресс. В другой киновселенной мы могли бы влюбиться друг в друга.

Он огляделся по сторонам и увидел, что за несколько минут на том свете успел отстать от жизни в этом. 

\- Какого хрена? Там Тор? Они уже нашли Тора?

Команда помогала ему подняться, что-то рассказывала, и понемногу распрямлялись бессильно опущенные (массивные, мускулистые, умопомрачительные) плечи.

\- Они нашли его! И уже все объясняют!

_Отлично, минус куча лишних диалогов._

\- Писатели хреновы, - буркнул Уэйд. 

По спине снова пробежала дрожь, заметно неприятнее, чем первая. Он решил игнорировать ее и направился к остальным прогулочным шагом.

\- Безнадежности тоже понравился этот парень, да? Она повесила его в галерее.

**_Внимание: черный юмор._ **

_И кто тут портит настроение?_

\- Харэ, ребята, угомонитесь. У них там напряженный момент. Кстати… - Уэйд сложил ладони рупором и проорал: - Ты с нами не сядешь!

Все обернулись к нему. И если Небула, Роджерс и Тор выглядели просто озадаченными, то лица Окойе, Старка и Романовой в разной степени выражали недовольство – от возмущенного до угрожающего. Тор прищурился, всматриваясь, потом традиционно склонил голову на бок, куда ж без этого.

\- На полном серьезе, - подтвердил Уэйд, разводя руками. – Парень охуенно соблазнителен, но за этим столиком мест не осталось. Думаете, я уступлю ему стул? Не дождетесь! Шесть камней, шесть божеств, нас тоже шестеро.

\- Не шесть! – выкрикнул в ответ Тор. – Божеств – семеро.

При звуке этого голоса – низкого и рокочущего как гром, в животе Уэйда запорхали бабочки. Божечки, коленки как желе, завизжать от восторга тянет. Настоящий Тор, мужик что надо!

\- Ты физически привлекателен! – прокричал Уэйд.

\- Спасибо, - Тор отнесся к комплименту без восторга. По факту выглядел он паршиво – закопченный, грязный, кровь, синяки…

_И так он только горячее._

**_О, да мы хотим трахнуть Тора. Это то самое глубокое желание, которое ты скрывал?_ **

_Нет._

**_Давай, рассказывай уже. Нуууу!_ **

_Нет._

\- Ты сказал – семь богов? – продолжил Уэйд. – В смысле, если я не потерял пару пальцев, со мной такое бывает, то насчитал вроде как шесть.

\- Не знаю, кто ты, - сказал Тор, - но прошу тебя закрыть рот и дать мне объяснить.

Уэйд буквально чувствовал, как розовые сердечки порхают над его головой. Суровые мужики ему особенно нравились.

\- Седьмое Божество это, разумеется, Смерть.

\- Смерть?! – сердечки бесславно полопались. – Я люблю Смерть, но при чем тут она? Она связующий фактор. Проводник. Как Оби-ван… или это был Йода?

\- Действительно. - Какой же у него прекрасный глубокий голос! – Проводник.

Уэйд поглядел по сторонам – с трудом отводя взгляд от чудесных бицепсов – и тут же наткнулся на массивный силуэт перчатки.

\- О! Перчатка! Нам нужна какая-нибудь штуковина, чтобы собрать Камни вместе. Совершенно вылетело из головы.

\- Я могу сделать ее, - мрачно подтвердил Тор. – Хотя это не вернет тех, кого я потерял.

Роджерс шагнул ближе и положил руку на плечо Тора. Слабая улыбка была ему ответом. Тор выглядел измученным до глубины души – этому парню и правда стоило бы пообщаться со Смертью.

От этой мысли Уэйду совсем взгрустнулось, и он отправился бродить. Вокруг гигантская кузница, в которой вполне можно выковать гигантскую перчатку. Но Уэйд предпочел бы найти и убить кого-нибудь, так ему вдруг стало скучно. И тревожно почему-то.

_Мы этого не сделаем._

**_Чего? Людей не поубиваем? Это же так забавно._ **

Тишина. Уэйд нахмурился. Умный-но-вредноватый парень сегодня чувствовался странно зловещим. По спине снова маршировали мурашки.

Безнадежность явилась сами. Теперь уже не они ищут, а боги Бесконечности находят их сами. Может, их путь продолжится по той же схеме…

\- Схемы, - сказал девичий голос прямо ему в ухо, и что-то обрушилось на спину.

Уэйд вскрикнул и завертелся как собака, погнавшаяся за собственным хвостом.

\- Схемы отстой. Разве что схемы звезного неба: звезды меняются местами, когда думают, что ты не видишь. Согласись, это так мило. Но не настолько мило, чтоб любоваться миллионами… уфф!

Уэйд наконец сбросил ее со спины и в очередной раз крутанулся вокруг своей оси, выхватывая катаны.

_Бежим. Бежим. Бежим._

**_Почему? Зачем? Она симпатичная._ **

Девушка усмехнулась.

\- Да вас трое. Забавно. Однажды во мне было сразу семнадцать человек, но один из них грустил, поэтому я поискала слово «мерцание» в словаре и. Стоп. Нет. По-моему, это две половины разных сказок. Или четверти третей?

\- Очевидно ты Блажь, - сказал Уэйд, натягивая маску.

Она захлопала в ладоши, не отрывая взгляда от него.

\- Поверить не могу, ты прячешь свое лицо от меня, а ведь это даже не второе свидание, а самое первое. Это самое приятное, самое хорошее, что для меня делали. Хочешь, чтобы на кого-нибудь напала блажь? Ради тебя я могу свести с ума кого угодно. Могу внушить, что их облепили жуки и ползают по телу днем и ночью.

_Бежим. Блядь, я сказал, бе…_

\- Упс! – воскликнула она. – Этот был не слишком симпатичный, правда? Без него тебе лучше.

Уэйд моргнул.

\- А?

Она улыбалась. Тощая девочка-подросток с белоснежными волосами, кое-как окрашенными в голубой, розовый и оранжевый, в дырявой одежде в стиле гранж.

**_Он исчез. Срань господня, исчез!_ **

\- Был у него секрет, - поделилась Блажь. – А теперь есть у меня. Странно, когда знаешь секрет. Как может быть секретом то, что ты уже знаешь?

_**Я передумал. Похоже, он был прав. Пора сваливать от…** _

\- Упс, - повторила она. – Так лучше. Теперь у тебя все хорошо. Красиво, как в кино. Привет, Элли, хочешь узнать, какое у тебя самое глубокое, самое сильное желание на свете?

Уэйд не шевелился. Страх обездвижил его, в то время как мозг судорожно работал, убеждаясь, что третье и последнее сознание пока на месте.

\- Я бы предпочел узнать твое, - рискнул он.

\- Это так забавно! Так забавно! Никто никогда не спрашивал меня об этом. Думаю, что больше всего на свете хочу клубничного мороженого. Иногда хочется изобрести новый аромат – сожаления, например, или телефона, или того особого чувства, когда занимаешься сексом третий раз в жизни. Но клубничное тоже неплохо.

\- Определенно. 

Уэйд отступил на шаг и снова замер. Что он делает? Он не может подвести ее к остальным. Это его Камень, разве нет? Который полагается нести ему. Разве он сам не малость блаженный?

Жаль, даже посомневаться не получится.

\- Слушай, - сказал он. – Ты не отдашь мне Камень? Полагаю, что это Камень Разума.

\- В твоей голове теперь порядок, - недовольно протянула она. – Так скучно. Хочешь я добавлю туда семнадцать человек?

\- Давай в другой раз, а? Прямо сейчас мне позарез нужен Камень, веришь?

\- Да, конечно, я отдам его, - согласилась она. – Вместе с мигренью, топотом котов и перчиками хабанеро. У тебя все это будет. Возьми!

Она достала его из волос и бросила Уэйду. В его руках водоворот цветов и звуков превратился в сияющий желтый камень.

\- Я заплачу сама, потому что сегодня День Наоборот! Нужно открыть один секрет, вот он, поскольку все наоборот, это будет твой собственный секрет, – она поднялась на цыпочки и прошептала ему в ухо: - Твоя жена рассыпалась в прах, но ты все равно ей пишешь. И твое самое большое желание: «Пожалуйста, только бы она ответила».

*  
\- Уэйд, - позвал Стив. – Уэйд, просыпайся. Дэдпул!

Он зашевелился и тут же застонал. В сжатом кулаке светилось что-то желтое.

\- Это… Камень Разума, - удивилась Небула. – Где он нашел это?

\- Сомневаюсь, что нашел. Уэйд?

Тот сел. На лице были написаны пустота и растерянность.

\- Ты как? – Тот явно не понял о чем речь, Стиву пришлось указать на его руку. – Во что он тебе обошелся?

\- А… - его взгляд упал на сияющий камень. – Да, точно. Недорого.

Поднимался он явно с трудом.

\- Нужно вернуться к остальным. Посмотреть, как дела с нашим проводником.

Уэйд стянул маску и двинулся прочь. Стив и Небула смотрели ему вслед.

\- Обычно он ведет себя страннее, - сказала Небула. – И я считаю, что это странно.


	10. Антракт

Тор чем-то напоминал Т`Чаллу: мрачный человек, лицо которого несло следы прошлой радости. Лучших дней, которые остались позади. На его одежде и волосах чернели пятна сажи, только подчеркивая красоту мускулистого тела. Вокруг потрескивало облако статического электричества, но больше всего поражали глаза: один голубой, второй – светящийся золотом.

\- Я не имел удовольствия встретиться с твоим королем, - сказал он при знакомстве. – Но уверен, что скоро это случится.

Царственная вежливость. Окойе нравились такие мужчины.

Старк ушел в другой угол, внимательно изучая оборудование гномов, остальные отправились на поиски Дэдпула. Окойе и Тор сидели на краю огромного железного тигля. Вытянув длинные ноги, Тор разглядывал карликовую звезду сквозь алмазное стекло окна.

\- Капитан Роджерс сказал, что ты бог, - начала Окойе. – Ты знаешь что-нибудь о богах Бесконечности? Ты мог бы за нас попросить?

\- К сожалению, нет, - в его улыбке не было радости. – Я бог по сравнению со смертными, но эти боги таковы и для меня. Я знаю об их существовании, но не ожидал, что столкнусь лицом к лицу, – он оглядел тихую, мертвую кузницу. – Впрочем, за последнее время случилось много неожиданного.

Тщательно взвесив, Окойе все-таки решилась напомнить:

\- Ты сказал, что не вернется никто из потерянных тобой.

\- Танос убил моих людей голыми руками, - кратко ответил Тор. – На моих глазах сломал шею брату. Этого не исправить.

\- Почему нет? Сила перчатки безгранична.

Его взгляд казался почти испуганным.

\- Ты не видела? – тихо спросил он. – Ты была достаточно близко, чтобы увидеть перчатку, когда Танос щелкнул пальцами.

Окойе мысленно пошевелила болезненный, спутанный узел воспоминаний. Крах и Безнадежность вынимали Камни из собственной плоти – пытаясь вспомнить те ужасные секунды, она ощущала что-то подобное.  
Она и правда видела Таноса сквозь спутанные ветви, когда пыталась заново научиться дышать. Тот высоко вскинул левую руку, а перчатка…

\- Ее повредило, - медленно сказала она. – Раскалило добела.

\- Да. Уничтожение столь многого – слишком даже для подобной силы, – Тор вздохнул. – Воскрешение хотя бы одного человека… потребует бесконечно больше. Половина Вселенной разрушена. Безнадежно. Нет, что ушло – ушло.

\- Столько разных людей рассыпались в прах, - задумчиво сказала Окойе, пытаясь увязать все части головоломки. Шури говорила ей. Шури бы увидела. – Их нет в загробном мире.

Тор удивленно взглянул на него.

\- Разумеется нет. Их уничтожило вне круговорота – и тела, и души. Частицы духа были стерты из Вселенной, для них невозможна загробная жизнь или новое воплощение. Все это нарушило баланс. Нужно восстановить его.

\- Я понимаю, – Окойе долго смотрела на него. – Сочувствую твоей утрате.

Тор сутулился, будто пытаясь занимать меньше места.

\- Благодарю тебя.

\- Когда все закончится, приглашаю тебя в Ваканду. Если вдруг тебе понадобится дом.

Он вскинул голову – теперь улыбка больше походила на настоящую.

\- Спасибо, - повторил он. – Я буду помнить.

\- Мы нашли его, - сообщил Роджерс с другого конца кузницы.

Они повернули головы на зов. Роджерс, Наташа и Небула сопровождали Дэдпула. Тот изменился. Не очень понятно, в чем именно, но на его месте будто оказался другой человек. В иной ситуации в голове Окойе вспыхнуло бы двенадцать сигналов тревоги, но сейчас что угодно показалось бы в порядке вещей.

Желтый огонек пульсировал в его кулаке.

\- Слава Баст, - сказала она, поднимаясь. – Это…

\- Камень Разума.

Тор тоже встал на ноги.

\- Да? – уточнил Старк, хлопая крышкой аппарата, с помощью которого изучал технику в кузнице. – Он нашел его на полу?

\- Мы наконец идем дальше? – раздраженно спросил Дэдпул из-под маски. – Сюжетная линия закончена, все прекрасно.

Это никого особенно не убедило, но он ходил и разговаривал, с виду вполне спокойный, так что оставалось только поверить на слово.

\- Хорошо, пусть. У кого-нибудь есть Камень Силы? – спросил Тор.

\- У меня, - отозвалась Окойе.

Он повернулся к ней.

\- В самом деле? Удача на нашей стороне.

\- Меньше всего нам помогала удача.

\- Не сомневаюсь, - он отвесил легкий поклон. – Я только хотел сказать, что без него у нас не было бы надежды на счастливый исход.

Остальные подошли к ним. Доспехи Старка снова растворились, он выглядел усталым, но решительным. Роджерс и Наташа держались рядом, будто подбадривая друг друга. Во внимательных глазах Небулы все так же переливалась жидкая тьма. Дэдпул маячил рядом, тихий и жуткий, привидение в красной маске.

Конец близок. После всех потерь - эта мысль поразила ее. Удивительно, как далеко можно зайти, когда есть надежда. Сколько всего вытерпеть.

Окойе достала молитвенник и медленно раскрыла его. Вместо страниц, исписанных фиолетовыми чернилами, там оказался Камень в маленьком кожаном мешочке. Она достала его и сжала в кулаке.

\- Что я должна сделать?

\- Разожги кузницу, - коротко ответил Тор. – Раньше ей давала силу карликовая звезда, но часть механизма сломана. Кузнец превратился в прах. Я пытался одновременно держать глаз звезды открытым и работать с инструментами, но…

\- Подожди, - вмешался Роджерс. – Ты решил попытаться сразу после того, как всё случилось? И не сказал никому из нас? Почему ты ушел молча?

Воцарилось неловкое молчание.

\- Я не знал, где искать камни, - в конце концов сказал Тор. – Представил, что на решение этой задачи уйдет тысячелетие. Дать вам надежду на возвращение дорогих людей и предупредить, что можете не дожить до него… Это показалось жестоким.

Роджерс не ответил. Трудно было понять, о чем он думает. Остальные тоже смотрели молча, но их мысли можно было прочитать на лицах. Например, Старк выглядел так, будто мечтает напиться и завалиться спать.

\- Генерал Окойе, - обратился Тор. – Если позволите.

Окойе встала напротив звездного глаза, чтобы видеть, куда направлять луч. Она вскинула руку с Камнем и приготовилась.

\- Это может убить тебя, - негромко заметил Тор.

\- Я думала об этом, - ответила она и мысленно пожелала Камню пробудиться.

Фиолетовый луч вырвался из него и врезался в горн. Окойе чувствовала, как течет по венам странная энергия, и вдруг подумала: «А справлюсь ли я?»

Сомнение.

Она резко тряхнула головой, отгоняя непрошенные мысли, и закрыла глаза. Пусть она умрет, но умрет, служа Ваканде. Да будет так. Да будет так. Энергия прокатилась по нервам, окутала кости; под закрытыми веками танцевали странные фигуры. Возможно, подобное чувствуют те, кто пьет траву в форме сердца.

Ее глаза распахнулись и (Окойе откуда-то знала) засветились фиолетовым. Тор бросал в плавильню огромные глыбы железа – разумеется, это было не железо, а другой, куда более ценный металл. Тело пульсировало в такт биению сердца. Однако ничего ужасного не происходило. Кто знает, может, смерть – это совсем не больно. Может, Т`Чалла тоже не чувствовал боли.

Она снова закрыла глаза.

\- Генерал, - послышался в голове мягкий голос, - это неподходящее место для смерти.

Из горла вырвался крик – он высек ту самую искру, которая воспламенила все вокруг, Окойе открыла глаза, чтобы смотреть, как плавится металл, и даже после того, как тот стал совсем жидким, она подождала еще минуту. Тор велел остановиться, но было нужно, обязательно нужно было убедиться, что ее слабость не станет причиной гибели мира – в конце концов пламя угасло.

Тор удержал ее на ногах, как солдат удерживает другого солдата. И Окойе пообещала себе, что он станет ей не только гостем, но и другом.

\- Благодарю, - прошептал он. – Благодарю тебя, все позади.

Подошла Наташа и помогла ей сесть – как женщина помогает другой женщине. Хорошо, что все они здесь. Хорошо пытаться совершить невозможное вместе с ними. «Мы можем победить», - яростно подумала Окойе. Из пор тела до сих пор струился пурпурный дым, и все-таки она не умерла. «Мы все еще можем победить».

\- Сестра, - окликнула Небула. – Ты сделала это. Отдыхай.

Глаза закрылись сами собой.

*  
\- Вашу руку, капитан.

Стив был почти уверен, что никакая помощь Тору не нужна, но ценил саму возможность поучаствовать. Вместе они сдвинули край тигля – и с другого края в форму медленно, как мед, потек расплавленный металл.

\- Вы уже достали Камень Реальности? – спросил Тор, когда заполнилась форма.

\- Нет. Именно его нам и не хватает.

\- Что?!

Стив удивленно посмотрел на него.

\- В чем дело?

\- Я был уверен, что у вас нет Камня Времени. – Тор повернулся спиной к тиглю, будто вдруг забыл о нем. – Если Камень Времени у нас, можно просто отменить все случившееся! Прямо сейчас, не собирая остальные!

\- Нет, - прошипела Небула. – Камень Времени у меня, и я использую его только в крайнем случае. Мы пойдем дальше. Пока Танос не будет мертв.

\- Она права, - подтвердил Стив. – Какой смысл отматывать назад события, если они повторятся снова?

Тор не успокаивался.

\- Я хотел бы отменить многое! – его глаза ярко сияли. – Локи… смерть Локи, например!

\- Локи? – осторожно переспросил Стив.

\- Ты не знаешь, - быстро заговорил Тор. – В последний раз, когда ты видел его, он навредил твоему миру, это правда. Но он был на стороне добра. В конце концов, после всего, что случилось, он оказался на нашей стороне. Он выступил против Таноса. Он умер, чтобы спасти меня. Он обещал, что солнце вновь засияет над нашими головами. Он был… он был хорошим.

Тор тяжело сглотнул.

\- Я мог бы спасти его. И начать все заново – выковать Штормбрейкер, пробить Таносу голову первым же ударом! – его голос звучал умоляюще. – Если появился шанс…

\- Не появился, - сообщил Тони.

Все обернулись к нему.

\- Увы, - он сочувственно развел руками. – Я знаю, каково это, уж поверь. Но в этой временной линии мы победим. Если же вернемся назад и попытаемся изменить будущее… что-то случится. Ты не сможешь создать оружие или умрешь еще до встречи с Таносом. Вариантов достаточно. Доктор Стрендж был тем еще засранцем, но врать ему незачем. Нам придется довести дело до конца. Вернуться не получится.

На мгновение Стив подумал, что Тор продолжит спорить, умолять или даже торговаться. Но широкие плечи разочарованно опустились, и он повернулся к кузнице, глядя на расплавленное железо. Может быть, для того, чтобы никто не видел выражения его лица.

Стив заметил, что Тони подобрался ближе, и остановил его:

\- Дай ему время.

\- Нет, я дам. Уже даю. Просто я подумал…

\- А зря.

\- Смотри-ка, шутим. С ума сойти, - Тони скривился. – Какого-то там конца света хватило, чтоб мы снова начали разговаривать.

Его ладонь скользнула под футболку очень знакомым движением, пальцы потерли что-то, постучали. Стив сдвинул брови.

Из-под ткани пробивался свет.

Ледяная струйка пробежала вдоль позвоночника.

\- Тони? Что это такое?

\- Ничего, что ты… эй, эй, стоп! – заорал он, когда Стив ухватил его за подол футболки. – Руки прочь, Капитан, мы оба заняты!

Стив сумел-таки задрать футболку – и замер в ужасе. Ядерный реактор оказался на прежнем месте – теперь он был оранжевым и в форме сердца, гротескная пародия на прежнюю версию. Тони отвел взгляд.

\- Это было стеклянное сердце, - тихо напомнил он, – сердце, Стив.

Крах пообещал им много символов. Стив мельком подумал, во что бы превратился в его руках Камень Времени, и порадовался, что никогда не узнает точно. Тони нервно поправил одежду.

\- А больше всего на свете ты хотел именно этого? – негромко поинтересовался Стив. – Не испытать подобного никогда больше?

\- Тони Старк эгоист, новость дня. С этим ребенком я снова… Да уж, пора на пенсию, – он судорожно сглотнул. – Я мог бы сделать это лет десять назад. Было бы не легко, больно, но тогда у меня хватало выносливости. Уже не хватает. Дышать трудно, ребра перекошены, шрапнель в спине, куда ж без нее. Думал, хуже быть не может. В конце концов я был уверен, что бы ни случилось, от Железного человека не откажусь. Это до сих пор моя самая большая мечта. Все эти разговоры о создании семьи, взгляд Мальчишки-паука… Если бы он только знал. В глубине души я думал только о себе.

\- Тони…

\- Давай оставим эту тему. Господи, лучше б ты этого не видел. Без того проблем хватает. Я упоминал, как завидую твоей вечной молодости?

\- Ты не эгоист. Ты хотел и дальше спасать людей, ты…

\- Прекрати, - попросил Тони, не поднимая взгляда. – Вот честно, хватит. Что сделано, то сделано. Я в норме. Смотри – стою на ногах, кровью не истекаю, все прекрасно.

Воцарилось неловкое молчание. Стиву было так грустно за Тони, что не хватало слов.

\- Что ты пытался сказать мне? – выдавил он в конце концов. – Насчет Камня Души?

\- Я не… - Тони на всякий случай застегнул толстовку на молнию. – Мне даже в голову не приходило, что мы сможем использовать Камни сами по себе. Почему – не знаю, между прочим, Романова делала это с самого начала. Я отвлекся. Полагаю, можно эффективно пользоваться Камнем Пространства и Камнем Силы. Госпожа Терминатор не хочет доставать Камень Времени, мы знаем, что оно к лучшему. Камень Разума вообще для нас бесполезен, и его владелец тоже, он до сих пор стоит и пялится в глухую стену. Камень Реальности… до него мы еще не добрались.

Стив молча смотрел на Тони, ожидая продолжения.

\- Камень Души. Не хочешь выяснить, что он умеет?

\- Нет, - твердо сказал Стив.

\- Я вроде как знаю. Тору, очевидно, есть, с кем попрощаться. И… - Тони положил ладонь ему на запястье, - если у нас не получится… - теперь он говорил тихо и быстро, - если мы не сделаем этого или ничего не добьемся – у тебя не будет другого шанса поговорить с ним.

Стив отдернул руку.

\- Я тебе не верю.

\- Ну блин, Роджерс, не будь…

\- Дело даже не в том, что ты хочешь это сделать. Но ты уже использовал Баки, чтобы заставить меня согласиться с тобой. Будто тебе нужно мое разрешение. Господи, Тони!

\- Видишь?! – повысил голос тот. – Именно поэтому, поэтому мне нужно воспользоваться шансом. Мне нужно поговорить с Говардом и рассказать, сколько он проебал. Как наебал меня. Господи Боже, мне нужно поговорить с мамой! Потому что иначе, когда твой приятель, блядь, воскреснет, я не гарантирую, что не попытаюсь убить его обратно.

Стиву вдруг ужасно захотелось ударить его, но он кое-как сдержался, ограничившись мрачным взглядом.  
Он знал, что Тони ненавидел сам себя – вплоть до того, что схватил Камень Души. Он пытался убить Баки, чтобы сделать больно Стиву, а теперь пытается воскресить его, чтобы сделать больно себе. Стив огромным усилием отогнал злость, вспомнив грудь Тони, изуродованную стеклом и металлом, вспомнив, как тот ужасно боялся снова почувствовать свой реактор, и понимая, что теперь тот останется навсегда. Длинная изнурительная операция, годы упражнений и физиотерапии, чтобы восстановить мышечную ткань и научиться нормально дышать – все пошло коту под хвост.

\- Ты так не думаешь, - тихо сказал он. – Я знаю.

\- Желаешь, блядь, поспорить? – язвительно прорычал Тони. – Я б потом дал тебе отыграться.

\- Используем Камень.

Тони закрыл рот. Стив вздохнул.

\- Давай. Тебе это важно.

\- Вопрос в тебе, - напряженно сказал Тони. – Вопрос в тебе.

Ему и правда было нужно, чтобы Стив поучаствовал в этом. Чтобы он сделал то же самое – и у Тони не осталось повода изводить себя, мол, Стив счел подобное ниже своего достоинства. 

Челюсти невольно сжались. Часть Стива отчаянно хотела увидеть Баки – сейчас, сейчас, немедленно. Но…

\- Ты не сумеешь сделать этого, - пророкотал Тор.

Они обернулись на голос.

\- Люди рассыпались в прах. Их души растворились. Камень ничем тебе не поможет.

\- Господи Боже, - прошипел Тони. – Ну разумеется. Ничего никогда не…

\- Ничего страшного. Мы с ним еще увидимся. Когда вернем всех сразу, – он сглотнул ком. – Мы увидимся.

Несколько мгновений Тони сверлил его взглядом, потом повернулся к Тору.

\- А ты, большой мальчик? Хочешь рискнуть?

\- Я – да, - печально сказал Тор. – Локи. Прошу тебя.

Стив огляделся.

\- Давайте отойдем подальше.

 

Использовать Камень Души оказалось не сложнее, чем Камень Силы. Тони просто вытянул кулак и прошептал:

\- Иди поздоровайся, ты, разрушитель херов.

Мгновение ничего не происходило. Затем…

_\- Я надеялся на более вежливый зов._

Из ниоткуда возник знакомый силуэт, окруженный оранжевым ореолом и улыбающийся точно как в воспоминаниях Стива. Ничего радостного в тех воспоминаниях не было. Тони застыл рядом, сжимая реактор второй рукой. Но при одном взгляде на Тора у Стива дрогнуло сердце. Он промолчал, надеясь, что у Тони хватит такта сделать то же самое.

\- Брат, - сдавленно проговорил Тор, подаваясь вперед. – Прости меня. Я так виноват.

\- _Простить? За что?_ – Локи широко ухмыльнулся. Его тело было полупрозрачным, волосы колыхались как струи дыма. – _Я же предал тебя, в последний раз, ставший роковым. Уже забыл?_

\- Ты не предал. Ты спас меня, – щеки Тора были мокрыми от слез. – Теперь я бы хотел спасти тебя.

\- _Боги, нет. Я отлично погиб в яркий миг, убитый грозным врагом. Можно написать чудесную оду_. – Локи почесал прозрачный нос. – _Продолжив слоняться вокруг, я неизбежно бросил бы тебя на съедение очередным волкам и испортил хорошую репутацию. Построй мне памятник, ладно?_

Тор глухо рассмеялся.

\- Построю.

 _\- Больше, чем в прошлый раз. И шлем, шлем не забудь_.

\- Я обещаю. Обещаю.

Локи с трудом сдерживал улыбку.

_\- Мне тоже немного жаль. У нас могло быть побольше времени._

\- Его никогда не хватало, - Тор сглотнул, а потом неуверенно потянулся к горлу. – Ты… Он там… Когда это…

_\- Ты пытаешься выяснить, больно ли это? Ох уж эти непризнанные короли драмы. Я ничего не почувствовал._

У Тора вырвался смешок, больше похожий на рыдание.

\- И ничего нельзя сделать? – взмолился он. – Ты дважды возвращался. Ты же говоришь со мной сейчас, значит ты существуешь, разве ничего…

\- _Нельзя сделать? В смысле, Перчаткой?_ – Локи вскинул бровь. – П _ередвинуть меня повыше в очереди на реинкарнацию? Мы оба знаем, брат, что Перчатка на такое не способна. К несчастью для меня,_ – он пожал плечами. – _Будь у меня план, я бы тебе все равно не рассказал. Ты вечно все портишь._

\- Эй! – возмутился Тор.

_\- Знаешь, а приятно видеть, как низко ты опустился. Всегда знал, что без меня ты ничто._

\- Эй, - повторил Тор. Он пытался грубить в ответ, но голос все еще подрагивал от сдерживаемых слез. – Мне и без тебя неплохо.

\- _Неужели?_ – Поднялась вторая бровь. Маска сарказма Локи казалась уже не столь убедительной, глаза подозрительно блестели. – _Тогда веди себя соответственно, нытик._

И он исчез.

Тони прочистил горло.

\- Как всегда, очаровательно.

Тор вздрогнул.

\- Спасибо. Я не могу выразить… - он вытер глаза. – Спасибо.

Воцарилась тяжелая, неприятная тишина. Неожиданное шипение заставило Стива поднять взгляд.

\- Тигель, - сказал он. – Перчатка.

\- Проклятье. – Тор расправил плечи. – Проклятье! Надеюсь мы не упустили шанс…

Они поспешили обратно, пробираясь через металлолом и наваленный всюду мусор. Стив нырнул под какой-то гигантский шлем, и резко обернулся, почти упершись в Дэдпула.

\- Уэйд?

\- Привет, - сказал тот и вонзил свою катану аккурат в центр груди Стива.

Стив моргнул. Закашлялся. Кровь поднялась к горлу и хлынула наружу через рот.

\- Извини, приятель, - посочувствовал Уэйд. – Ты знаешь, каково это – посторонние в голове. Ну или не знаешь. В любом случае, наше время вышло.


	11. Греза

Позади тянулась цепочка кровавых следов. Стив понятия не имел, где он и как долго уже тащится по равнине под пустым пергаментно-желтым небом. Взгляд невольно упал на руку – кажется, он что-то нес, но теперь ладонь оказалась пуста. Разве ему не давали что-то совсем недавно?

Оглянувшись, он заметил домик, темный и покосившийся, как избушка из сказки. Этот образ ни о чем не говорил ему, кажется, он оказался в чужом разуме. Но дом предполагал наличие хоть каких-то живых людей, поэтому он отправился в ту сторону в надежде спросить дорогу. Хотя в целом не имел понятия, куда именно эта дорога должна привести.

Когда до домика оставалось три десятка шагов, входная дверь с грохотом распахнулась и навстречу выбежал невысокий лысеющий мужчина. Глаза его слезились, тяжелое дыхание то и дело прерывалось всхлипами. Но не успел он ступить на каменную дорожку, ведущую к почтовому ящику, как вслед вылетел мясницкий топорик и впился ему прямо в спину.

Стив прыгнул вперед и поймал мужчину, в последний момент не дав ему упасть.

\- Эй, - позвал он, опуская тело на землю. – эй, держись. Дыши, ладно? Дыши. Кто?..

Мужчина застонал в ответ.

\- Так всегда б-бывает… - голос его был хриплым, должно быть, топор задел легкое. – Вы н-не отсюда?

\- С кем ты говоришь, жирный плагиатор? – послышалось из глубины дома.

\- Это г-гость, - отозвался умирающий, будто в самом деле не случилось ничего выдающегося. Кровь пузырилась в уголках его губ.

\- Кто это? Кто напал на тебя? – ошарашенно поинтересовался Стив.

Слезящиеся глаза с трудом сосредоточились на его лице.

\- Это мой б-брат Каин.

\- Каин? – удивился Стив. Затем до него вдруг дошло. – А вы… подождите, вы – Авель?

\- П-приятно слышать, что наша история до с-сих пор не вышла из м-моды. Держим п-позицию. – Авель закашлялся кровью. – Я в-воскресну через минуту. Не стоит б-беспокойства.

\- Вы умираете от его руки снова и снова? – в ужасе спросил Стив.

\- С-старейшая история человечества. Как я и г-говорил. Не выходит из м-моды. – Он снова закашлялся, закатил глаза – и вдруг увидел кровавые следы, которые оставил Стив. – Столько к-крови.

Это вдруг выдернуло Стива из мутного замешательства.

\- Да уж. Кажется… полагаю, я тоже при смерти.

\- П-похоже, - прохрипел Авель. – Умирающие не б-бродят, не т-тратят время на окраины. Они с-следуют прямиком в сердце м-материи. Т-тяжело тебе должно б-быть пришлось, раз п-попал сюда. Не такой, как другие грезящие, верно?

\- Грезящие?

\- Ты пришел, чтобы увидеть его. Зачем бы еще? – тело Авеля прошило судорогой. – Я н-надолго не задержусь. П-прости.

\- Должен же быть способ помочь вам, - беспомощно взмолился Стив. Его руки массировали грудь Авеля, чтобы хоть немного унять боль.

\- Ты х-хороший, - Авель тяжело сглотнул. – Ты не с-сможешь изменить историю, к-которая уже написана, уж т-точно не здесь, в мире снов и с-сказок. Но ты ч-человек, т-ты живой – а значит все еще п-пишешь собственную. Н-найди пещеру Евы и спроси М-мэтью. Удачи т-тебе.

И Авель умер у Стива на руках.

Стив закрыл остекленевшие глаза и тихонько присел рядом. В других обстоятельствах он заставил бы убийцу ответить за содеянное, но что толку бороться с историей?

Минуту спустя он поднялся и побрел прочь, на поиски пещеры, как посоветовал Авель. Пещера нашлась легко и быстро, без малейших усилий, как… как в дремотных грезах. Еще один элемент сказочного антуража – темная дыра в скале.

Захлопали крылья – навстречу вылетел ворон и сделал круг над головой Стива.

\- Могу я увидеть Мэттью? – по наитию спросил Стив.

Ворон ринулся вниз, и Стив едва успел вскинуть руку – птица устроилась на ней, кося глазом-бусиной. Обычный ворон, для обычного даже слегка маловат, перья неопрятно торчат во все стороны.

\- Я Мэттью, - каркнул он. – Эй, а ты с Земли?

\- Да, - подтвердил Стив.

\- Там все еще делают карамельные трости?

\- Что?

\- Карамельные трости. Полосатые сахарные палочки с мятным вкусом. Нет? И колокол не звонит?

\- А… да. В Рождественские праздники. Я видел такие.

\- О, вот видишь. Я долго не был человеком. Полагаю, когда карамельные трости исчезнут, я пойму, что совсем отстал от жизни, – он склонил голову на бок. – Пришел повидаться с Евой?

\- Нет, - ответил Стив, мельком подумав – неужели на этой земле можно увидеть все библейские сюжеты? – а потом вдруг вспомнив: - С Грезой.

\- С Грезой? Прости, никак не выйдет. Видишь бурю вдалеке? – На горизонте действительно клубились серо-стальные облака, озаряемые вспышками молний. – Я бы предложил подождать… от трех до пяти рабочих лет.

\- Я не могу ждать, - Стив указал на кровавые отпечатки. – Я умираю.

\- Упс, - Мэттью взмахнул крыльями. – Согласен, уважительная причина. Хотя его настроение… Кстати, как ты меня нашел?

\- Авель сказал мне твое имя.

Ворон снова склонил голову набок. Очень птичье движение, будто закрепленное тренировками.

\- Раз Авель поручился, значит все в порядке. Но легкой прогулки не получится, уловил?

\- Спасибо, - сказал Стив. – Спасибо огромное.

\- Вежлив несмотря ни на что. Из всей толпы душ, забредающих в Страну грез, ты определенно мой фаворит, – Мэттью хлопнул крыльями, поднимаясь в воздух. – Тогда пойдем.

 

Они шли среди полей и лугов, в равной степени живописных и жутких. Стив пересекал чудесное поле клевера, когда вдруг почувствовал, что земля вздыхает под его кровоточащими ногами. Мэттью тут же потребовал свернуть «прежде, чем он проснется, остальное ерунда». Мимо плыли бесконечные шеренги тюльпанов, в каждом из которых торчал крошечный череп. Вскоре на горизонте показался дворец, будто слепленный из кусков всевозможных дворцов и замков мира. В вышине рычала, бушевала буря, сверкали молнии.

Следуя приказу ворона, Стив свернул направо, на грязную тропинку через клубничное поле. Над ядовито-зелеными листьями и ослепительно-красными ягодами возвышалось меланхоличное чучело с тыквой вместо головы. На горизонте пылал бесконечный закат. Стив сощурился от света – и вдруг к нему протянулась тень, кто-то шел навстречу.

\- Вот дрянь, вот дрянь, - засуетился Мэттью, быстро снижаясь. – Стой и не дыши.

Стив подчинился. В мире грез не дышать оказалось совсем просто, будто он и не нуждался в воздухе. Он и мускулом не шевельнул, когда Мэттью приземлился ему на голову, вонзая коготки в кожу. 

Существо приблизилось – вместо глаз у него были безгубые рты, а вместо век – ряды щелкающих зубов. На мгновение оно оказалось совсем рядом, а потом двинулось дальше.

\- Это был худший кошмар Страны грез, – сообщил Мэттью, когда существо убралось достаточно далеко, чтобы не слышать его.

\- Как? Сильнее, чем сам Греза? 

Стив попытался ощупать макушку.

\- Сильнее, че…? Нет. В смысле, это ночной кошмар. Такая сущность. Греза создал многих, и это худших из них.

\- Черт побери, кто это здесь кровоточит? – вдруг поинтересовалось чучело, распугав оранжевые лучи.

\- Гость! – отозвался Мэттью. – Слушай, Мервин, раз уж мы встретились, ты не попросишь Люсьена открыть нам библиотеку? Грифон, Виверна и Гиппогрифф сегодня никого не пускают.

\- Да, к чертям собачьим, у них есть для этого причина, - ответила тыквенная голова. – Бурю не видишь? Не время пробираться через служебный вход.

\- Знаю я! Ну передай Люсьену, а? Боже, Мерв.

И он полетел дальше.

\- В этом месте нет никакого смысла, - пробормотал Стив, догоняя его.

\- Это грезы, приятель, сны. Смысл тут не главное.

 

Привратников – гиппогрифа, виверну и грифона - Стив заметил издали, за миг до того, как Мэттью свернул в сторону, направляясь к боковой дверце. Стив опустил взгляд на свои ноги, затем оглянулся – кровавые отпечатки уродовали белейший мрамор террасы.

\- Удачи, - сказал ворон. – Она тебе понадобится.

\- Мне следует избегать чего-нибудь? – уточнил Стив.

\- Ага. Входить, - хрипло рассмеявшись собственной шутке, Мэттью улетел.

Стив подергал дверь, но та оказалась заперта.

Он немного постоял рядом, размышляя, стоит ли выбивать ее. И вдруг почувствовал, как в кулаке появилось что-то твердое и холодное – Уэйд, точно, Уэйд дал это ему. На этот раз ладонь не оказалась пустой, на ней мягко светился Камень Разума.

\- Чтобы попасть в Страну грез, - пробормотал он. – В сон разума, да?

Он прижал Камень к деревянной двери, и та без промедления открыла проход в темный узкий коридор. Стив ссутулился и протиснулся внутрь. Камень уже пропал, но теперь это не имело значения. Его собственный в конце концов ждет впереди. В коридоре пахло пылью и еще чем-то непонятным. Мгновение спустя Стив сообразил, что это запах старой бумаги.

Библиотека, сказал Мэттью.

Глаза понемногу привыкли к темноте. Вокруг громоздились бесконечные полки с книгами, читать названия которых не стоило и пытаться. Все кричало о том, что Стив тут лишний – слишком узкий проход, сама обстановка этого места. Истории никогда не были его коньком. Вот Баки – да, тот всегда таскал в сумке книгу, рассуждал о Толкине и Льюисе, мечтал о летающих машинах и блестящем будущем. Стив же предпочитал реальность, факты, действие. Драться лицом к лицу.

Злобный шепот перекатился от полки к полке, будто ворчание старика, которого не вовремя разбудили.

\- Итак, здравствуйте, - раздалось так близко, что тело невольно вздрогнуло. – Что же вы здесь делаете?

Очень высокий и худой человек был одет невероятно элегантно, на носу красовались очки в золотой оправе. Что это библиотекарь, можно было догадаться и без подсказок.

\- Мистер Люсьен? – осторожно поинтересовался он.

На лице Люсьена не дрогнул ни один мускул, и все же оно как-то выразило вежливое удивление.

\- Боюсь, не имел удовольствия.

\- Меня зовут Стив Роджерс. С Земли… гм, из Реального мира. Я пытаюсь… мы пытаемся собрать копии Камней Бесконечности. Чтобы… спасти Вселенную?

\- Половину, - сухо поправил Люсьен. – Но да, мне это известно. И тем не менее, боюсь Его Светлость Морфей сейчас недоступен.

Над головами как по заказу громыхнуло.

Стив открыл было рот, но замер на полуслове. Если это Страна грез, следует думать как во сне. Или в сказке. Местное божество уже знает о его присутствии, намеков было предостаточно.

Проблема в том, что Авель оказался прав. Грезящий, фантазер из Стива никудышный. У него получалось воодушевлять людей, но тут дело не в умении рассказывать истории. Он был красноречив, серьезен и говорил от всего сердца, однако не умел ни врать, ни сочинять вообще. Даже в художественной школе он рисовал реальные вещи, моделей, но никак не фантастические миры. Что в нем принадлежит этому месту?

\- Мистер Роджерс, - терпеливо напомнил Люсьен, - вы заливаете кровью мою библиотеку. Вам лучше покинуть ее.

Можно было вступить в бой, но Стив чувствовал, что одолеть Люсьена не выйдет. Физическая сила тут не значила ничего, тело не ощущалось реальным. Только разум. Как стать достойным встречи с Грезой?  
Это бог. Тони сунулся не в свою очередь, на самом деле, эти грезы предназначались ему. Стиву полагался Камень от Желания – он ведь попытался, никто другой не шагнул вперед. Но Тони влез, поменявшись с ним судьбами, и теперь Стиву отчаянно не хватало времени, оно кровью вытекало с каждым шагом. Он умрет во сне, так и не посмотрев в глаза людям, которых подвел.

Он никогда не увидит Баки.

\- Баки, - медленно произнес он.

Люсьен учтиво склонил голову набок.

\- Прошу прощения?

\- Баки, - Стив поднял взгляд. – Я дал обещание. Я должен сказать человеку, что люблю его. Что бы я ни делал, я делаю только ради него. Я хочу спасти Вселенную потому что он – часть этой Вселенной. Это моя единственная надежда. Единственное, о чем я когда-либо грезил.

Люсьен внимательно посмотрел на него, потом прикрыл глаза.

\- Проклятье, - пробормотал он. – Никогда не мог устоять перед красивой историей любви.

 

Стив оказался в большом мраморном зале. Ноги уже почти не кровоточили – его жизнь иссякала.

\- Есть тут кто-нибудь? – позвал он.

В тенях шевельнулась тень.

\- **В любой другой день,** \- послышалось оттуда, - **все твои желания были бы удовлетворены. Тебя бы ожидала комната, и кровать, и пища. По крайней мере, я бы встретил и выслушал тебя, исполнив долг гостеприимства.**

Холодное молчание.

 **\- Но сегодня тот самый день,** – в темноте будто вспыхнула далекая звезда. – **И я сказал, что не принимаю гостей.**  
Стив не пошевелился, пока из темноты не показался сам Греза.

Скулы, лоб, линия подбородка – его черты были хищными и острыми, как лезвие бритвы. Он показался бы самым красивым – после Желания – из богов Бесконечности, если бы не глаза: бездонные черные дыры, в которых сияли далекие серебряные огни двойных звезд. Лицо казалось смертельно бледным в окружении ореола черных волос. Линии пламени змеились по черному плащу – не вышивка, настоящий огонь.

\- Меня зовут… - Стив запнулся. Здесь его могут знать, как историю, легенду, выдуманный идеал. – Я – Капитан Америка.

 **\- О котором грезят все американцы,** \- недовольно продолжил Греза. – **Люсьен решил подшутить надо мной? Кажется, мое терпение иссякает.**

\- Ваша Светлость Морфей, я пришел просить у вас Камень Реальности.

Греза застыл на мгновение. Затем пальцами приподнял висящий на шее рубин.

 **\- Оригинальный способ воровства,** \- заметил он. – **Так запросто попросить – отдай мне самый драгоценный камень Страны грез. Впрочем, дерзость меня никогда не раздражала.** – Щелкнули длинные бледные пальцы. – **Проснись.**

_\- Стив? Стив! Он открыл глаза… Он дышит!.._

_\- Нужно вытащить катану!_

_\- Ты свихнулся? Он истечет кровью прямо здесь! Стив, ты слышишь меня? Стив!_

Черные дыры глаз Морфея гневно сузились.

**\- На твоем месте я бы поборолся за то, чтобы остаться в сознании. Знаешь, почему у тебя кровоточат ноги?**

\- Потому что я умираю, - задыхаясь, проговорил Стив. – Я умру раньше, чем проиграю.

 **\- Значит, ты умрешь, а потом проиграешь,** – его сила ощущалась как твердый поток ветра. – **Проснись.**

_\- Он открывает глаза, он нас видит…_

_\- Стив? Ну же, не умирай. Мы почти закончили, ты не можешь сдохнуть сейчас. Стив? Стив?_

**\- Дерзость тебе не поможет.**  
\- Я не пытаюсь дерзить, - возразил Стив, исходя потом от напряжения. – Я умираю. Я думал, что ты всего лишь сон, Греза.

Обида на лице.

**\- Я Греза Бесконечности, Онейрос, Морфей, Каи`скул, Л`зорил. Властитель судеб, Принц легенд. Продолжать?**

\- Мне все равно, какими именами ты себя называешь. Ты действительно способен… способен погубить половину Вселенной, потому что у тебя плохое настроение? – Стив схватился за грудь. В реальности сюда вонзился клинок, но здесь, в мире символов, его кровь вытекала через ноги – часть тела, которая связывала его с землей.

\- Если ты настолько плохой правитель, неудивительно, что мне вечно снилась всякая дрянь, - сказал Стив.

Гнев Морфея оглушительно загрохотал над головой, раскатился эхом по мраморным залам.

**\- С этого момента ты будешь видеть одни кошмары.**

\- Уже видел, - выдохнул Стив. – По дороге сюда я встретил твой худший кошмар – с зубами вместо век, он даже не взглянул на меня. Они приходили ко мне столько раз, что самим надоело. Думаешь, я ни разу не просыпался с криком? – Глаза закрывались сами собой, от боли сознание буквально разваливалось на части. – Я тебя не боюсь. И никогда не испугаюсь, каким бы отвратительным ни было твое настроение. Самое страшное – это проснуться.

Морфей ответил не сразу. Над головой все еще слышались раскаты грома, но уже не грозные, почти задумчивые. И сам он теперь выглядел не столько злым, сколько усталым и капризным, расшитый огнем плащ сменился на черные джинсы и серую футболку. 

**\- Ты пришел за этим,** \- наконец спросил Морфей. **– Избавиться от кошмаров?**

Что-то в груди содрогнулось как раненое животное – сможет ли Морфей прекратить это? Но надежда угасла быстрее, чем свеча под порывом ветра. Он добрался сюда не ради снов.

\- Я пришел ради Баки, - сказал он. И это был главный смысл его жизни, с самого начала. Самая исчерпывающая характеристика. – Я пришел, чтобы спасти Баки. Человека, которого я люблю.

 **\- И тебе нужен мой рубин.** – Гром теперь гремел немного в стороне, будто кто-то откатился на другой край кровати. Впрочем, недалеко. – **Когда был украден предыдущий, я оказался в рабстве на 70 лет. Думаешь, почему я в таком настроении?**

\- Мне грустно слышать это. В самом деле, – Стив замешкался на мгновение, – ты умеешь читать мысли? Можешь убедиться, что я говорю правду? Я даю тебе слово, что верну его.

**\- Слово?**

\- И все остальное, чего бы ты ни захотел. Я… я не уйду без Камня. Не смогу.

 **\- Уверен?** – Далекие серебряные звезды все еще сияли в его глазах. – **Но ты умираешь.**

\- И что с того? Я видел в твоем мире достаточно мертвого. Может быть, я тоже стану вороном. Или легендой. Порой мне кажется, что я и так не более, чем легенда.

Стив закашлялся, изо рта вылетел сгусток крови. Реальность настигала его. Здесь реально было лишь то, чего хотел Греза, Стиву нужно отразить эту силу обратно, чего бы то ни стоило. Он не умел убедительно лгать, плести небылицы, жонглировать недомолвками. У него оставалось то же, что и всегда – серьезность, убежденность, вера.

Больше никто не сможет защитить все то, что он любит. Он не имеет права на поражение. Проще простого. Вот почему он держался столько лет, несмотря на все потери. Он просто не мог позволить себе проиграть.

\- Слушай, мне здесь не место. Я не должен был приходить сюда, я никогда не грезил. Я не могу предложить тебе выгодную сделку. Сделай это сам. Скажи, что я должен продать душу, обречь себя на бессрочные муки, стать твоим вечным рабом. Скажи, что я должен умереть, мне все равно. Воплоти свои худшие фантазии, я не уйду. Мне не страшно, – он закрыл глаза. – Я могу продолжать так целый день.


	12. Кода

Из сжатого кулака потянулся красный дымок, обволакивая рану в груди. Камень.

Вокруг явно кто-то скандалил, но больше всего на свете Стиву хотелось уснуть обратно.

\- У меня все хорошо, - пробормотал он, не открывая глаз.

Хорошо, впрочем, не было. Рана исцелилась, но даже не глядя можно было сказать, что не хватает кое-чего другого. И Камень тут не поможет, потому что именно этим за него и уплачено. Но об этом он подумает позже.

Глаза открылись с трудом, еще больше усилий потребовалось, чтобы приподнять голову. Уэйд застыл в стальной хватке Тора.

\- Тор, отпусти его. Каждый добытый Камень подсказывал нам путь к следующему. Уэйд сделал то, что требовалось.

\- К счастью, я привык к голосам в голове, которые советуют мне кого-нибудь убить. Камень Разума то еще трепло, - заметил Дэдпул. Кажется, он слегка разочаровался, когда Тор ослабил захват. – Да ладно, это же главный герой. Что ему сделается от какой-то раны в грудь?

\- У меня вопрос, - выдохнул Тони. Он был очень бледен и старательно отводил взгляд от залитой кровью футболки Стива. – Как, блять, заткнуть твой сраный рот?

\- Если ты не режиссер «Росомахи»? Убей не знаю.

\- Страдающим молча он мне больше нравился, - скрежетнула Небула.

\- К сожалению для всех, это обычно ненадолго. Я же ходячая регенерация! Столько всего случилось – и оппа! я снова как огурец.

Лица под маской не было видно, но плечи его уже не сутулились.

\- Нат, - негромко позвал Стив и понял, что та рядом – держит его голову у себя на коленях. Сердце сдавило так, что он испугался – не сейчас, не так близко к финалу. – Нат, поможешь встать?

\- Да, - ее голос звучал хрипло и виновато. Стиву не хотелось встречаться с ней взглядом, чтобы не увидеть жалости. – Да, Стив, ладно.

С ее помощью он сумел подняться и тут же заметил Окойе, которая стояла чуть в стороне и смотрела на них.

\- Дамы и господа, - обратилась она. – Полагаю, перчатка готова.

 

Окойе все еще шатало от силы, которую Камень пропустил через ее вены, но конец пути был уже близок, и она тащила себя – вперед и вверх, вставайте, генерал, вставайте, это неподходящее место для смерти. Тор с силой ударил форму топором, и та раскололась. Что-то маленькое звякнуло, прокатываясь по полу.

С минуту все ошарашенно молчали.

\- Это… не перчатка, - наконец сказала Наташа.

Тор наклонился и поднял золотой египетский крест, в его пальцах показавшийся совсем крошечным. Нахмурил лоб.

\- Я не понимаю. Как такое возможно?

\- А вас ведь предупреждали, - напомнил ласковый голос. – Повсюду символичность.

Дэдпул взвизгнул.

\- Привет, Уэйд, - сказала Смерть, подставляя щеку для поцелуя. – Как прошло путешествие?

\- Честно? – Он посмотрел на всех по очереди. Его бодрость казалась фальшивой, вымученной с тех самых пор, как он нашел Камень Разума и вонзил катану в грудь Роджерса. – Полагаю, мы… готовы отправляться домой.

Она задумчиво хмыкнула, затем взглянула на Роджерса. Не жалость мелькнула в ее глазах – как может Смерть сожалеть о живом? – и все же она прикусила губу. 

– Ого. Это сделал Сон? Как типично для него.

\- Ничего страшного, - ответил Роджерс, хотя ему определенно было трудно разговаривать. – Я просил немало. Это была честная сделка.

\- Да уж. Честность тебе дорого обошлась, – она закатила глаза. – Стоит пообщаться с ним на днях. С тех пор, как вернулся, он только и делает, что размышляет в одиночестве.

\- Укуфа, - почтительно позвала Окойе, - это твое?

Тор продемонстрировал египетский крест.

Смерть улыбнулась ему. Только теперь Окойе заметила, что у нее на шее тоже висел египетский крестик, только серебряный. Символы, символы, символы. Хотя египетский крест считался символом жизни – поклоняясь египетской богине Баст, Окойе разбиралась в таких вещах. Может быть, если заглянуть в суть, Смерть имела право носить подобное. Но заглядывать так глубоко почему-то не хотелось.

Тор шагнул вперед.

\- Мне нечего терять, - голос его дрогнул. – Назови цену, и я заплачу ее.

Стылая тишина ощущалась гладкой как стекло. Они платили и платили – Краху и Желанию, Безнадежности и Грезе, и Року, и Блажи. Будто проходили все этапы скорби, один за другим. И наконец вот она – Смерть.

\- Назови, - хрипло повторил Тор. – Я… я готов.

Смерть смотрела на него с ласковой улыбкой матери, которая любуется, как ее дитя учится вставать и ходить. Ни в коем случае не смеясь, чтобы не обидеть старательного малыша.

\- Ох, Тор, - произнесла она. – Как ты думаешь, почему мои братья и сестры требовали у вас платы?  
Никто не ответил.

\- Все они, включая Рок, понимают скоротечность человеческой жизни. И копят то, что удается от вас получить. Добавляют новые дорожки в саду, новые портреты в галерею, новые зарубки на приклад, новые плохие рисунки и новых говорящих собак, новые грезы и новые кошмары. Копят и копят частички людей, забывая, что все это однажды исчезнет, что в конце концов все вернется на круги своя: земля к земле, пыль к пыли…

\- …прах к левым шлюхам, - подхватил Уэйд.*

\- Но мне не нужны подобные гарантии, - продолжила Смерть, - мне не нужна сокровищница. Я никуда не спешу, с начала и до конца времен. В конце концов каждый из вас придет ко мне. И я приму каждого.

Она снова улыбалась, и ей хотелось улыбнуться в ответ.

\- Поэтому, спасибо тебе, Тор, но ты свободен. Мне ничего не нужно от тебя, наоборот, возможно ты сам кое-что от меня получишь.

\- Получу? – глаза на бледном лице были широко распахнуты.

\- О, посмотришь. Это сюрприз, – она протянула руки сразу ко всем. – Давайте же. Время собирать камни. Я уверена, что Греза переживает за свой больше всех.

Все, смущенно толпясь, подошли ближе.

Первой оказалась Наташа.

\- Вот, - сказала она. Меч в ее руках снова превратился в крошечный синий камень и скользнул к кресту, неприятно звякнув. – И… Крах…

\- Он там, где ты его оставила, снова чего-нибудь портит, - Смерть покачала головой. – Я понимаю, что тебе трудно. Всем нам его не хватает, так или иначе. Очень милый мальчик. Подумай об этом, а?

Наташа кивнула и отошла.

Окойе приблизилась следующей, протягивая свой молитвенник. Смерть подмигнула ей и вытащила драгоценный камень из мешочка, спрятанного между страницами.

\- Рок скучноват, правда? – ухмыльнулась она, оттопыривая мизинец. – С ним совсем не интересно. Не позволяй ему связать тебя, подозреваю, что на самом деле он не записывает в журнале ни слова.

Окойе только улыбнулась в ответ и на мгновение сцепила мизинцы со смертью. За ней подошел нервный Старк, сунув руку под футболку.

\- Привет, Тони. Знаю, ты не особенно меня любишь.

\- Знаешь, когда меня называли Торговцем Смертью, это было не просто прозвище, – он вежливо откашлялся и протянул ей Камень Души. – Твой братец – полный мудак.

\- Я горжусь тобой, - ответила она.

Он молча отошел, уступая дорогу Небуле. 

\- Мне сказали, что я смогу убить Таноса, - сказала она, снимая с пальца кольцо.

Смерть приняла Камень Времени. 

\- Да уж. Он вернулся на Титан, если тебе интересно. Ты же понимаешь, что твоя сестра жива, верно?

Небула ошарашено уставилась на нее.

\- Но как?!

\- Она – жертва, - напомнила Смерть, будто речь шла об очевидном. – Из нее Танос создал Камень Души. Так что… может быть, тебе не стоит убивать его, пока всё не исправишь. Потому что когда он умрет, его любовь и желания умрут вместе с ним.

\- Но… но… но… - Голос Небулы звучал как никогда механически, будто заевшая пластинка. – Но… как мне ее вытащить?

\- С этим не ко мне, извини. По крайней мере, теперь ты в курсе, что уже неплохо, да?

Прежде чем Небула придумала ответ, ее отпихнул Дэдпул.

\- Дорогая! – он распахнул объятия.

\- Милый, - улыбнулась Смерть.

Тони отвел Небулу в сторону и зашептал что-то ей на ухо. Окойе отвела взгляд. Теперь у синей женщины появилась надежда – которая в данном случае только усугубляла безнадежность положения. Пальцы невольно стиснули копье.

\- Прости, красавица моя, но я обязан быть честным, - говорил между тем Дэдпул. – Просто я… я проторчал бы в постели с Ванессой еще как минимум лет двадцать, – он потер затылок. – И у тебя же меня двое. Скажи спасибо младшей сестренке. Ну... разошлись, как в море корабли?

\- Корабль – точное определение, - улыбнулась она. 

Дэдпул рассмеялся так громко, будто услышал самую смешную шутку в мире, и бросил ей Камень Разума.  
Роджерс шагнул Смерти навстречу.

\- Приветик, Стив, - сказала она и взяла его руки в свои.

Окойе видела, как он удивленно моргнул, а потом прикрыл глаза и расслабился – может быть, впервые со дня их знакомства. Никто не сказал ни слова. Некоторое время спустя Роджерс отступил назад, не подняв взгляда.

Наташа сжала его плечо.

\- Отлично, – Смерть скептически вздернула бровь, вертя в руках свой египетский крест. Камни теперь выглядели как булавочные головки на золотом фоне. – Как по мне, довольно безвкусно. Я из тех девочек, которые предпочитают черное с серебром.

Мир утонул в ослепительно-ярком сиянии.

 

Уэйд огляделся по сторонам. Очередное непонятное место, и в небе ничего не написано. Куда его забросило на этот раз?

Звякнул телефон.

_gps утверждает, что ты в нью-джерси?? все в порядке?? люблю-целую, несс_

 

Тор сидел на холме, заросшем травой. Понятия не имея, где находится, да и не желая знать. Смерть обещала сюрприз.

Он смотрел в небо, пока не услышал далекий, пронзительный писк. Стоило подняться на ноги, как выяснилось, что место ему знакомо. Норвегия. Здесь Смерть забрала Одина.

Неподалеку рыдал новорожденный младенец. За минуту Тор нашел его в траве и осторожно поднял на руки. Кажется, такое случалось с ним впервые. Плакать младенец уже не мог, и теперь отчаянно икал. Тор по наитию коснулся ямочки под крошечным носом и мурлыкнул что-то глупое. Младенец хватанул ртом воздух – один раз, второй, моргнул и потянулся к пальцу Тора. Хватка оказалась неожиданно сильной.

Только теперь Тор сумел разглядеть одеяльце, в которое завернули младенца – черно-зеленое с золотом.

\- Боги, - выдохнул он, смаргивая набежавшие слезы, - очередь на реинкарнацию.

 

\- Привет, Нат, – Крах сглотнул. – Ты… забыла что-нибудь? Еще один камень? Влепить мне пощечину?  
Она набрала в грудь воздуха… и выдохнула.

\- Кофе, - буркнула она. – Можешь сварить кофе?

Пауза.

\- Вообще-то я типа плохо его варю. Вечно пережигаю зерна, – Клинт неуверенно улыбнулся. – Ну, в смысле, я попытаюсь.

 

\- Уффф, - Тони ввалился в гостиную и тут же упал на диван. – Боже. Один лестничный пролет – и я задыхаюсь. Веселая жизнь начинается.

\- Зато теперь ты сможешь отдохнуть, - проскрипела Небула.

\- Нет. Я не могу. Нужно позвонить Пеппер, всё рассказать. И объявить, что ухожу на пе… - он запнулся и поднял взгляд. – Подожди-ка, Синяя Замша. Ты вроде говорила, что твое тело целиком механическое?

\- Почти.

\- Ага. Смотри, у меня будет куча свободного времени. А ты отправляешься убивать самого большого и страшного злодея во Вселенной, сразу после того, как разберешься с невозможной задачей по вытаскиванию кого-то из Камня. Так вот, как насчет апгрейда?

Губы Небулы изогнулись в улыбке.

Громкий лязг заставил обоих вздрогнуть, Небула тут же выхватила оружие и нацелила его на шкаф. Оттуда выпал обалдевший подросток, одетый в красное, синее и золотое.

\- Мистер Старк, простите, - тут же затараторил он, - я понятия не имею, как попал туда.

 

Окойе брела по знакомому лесу, сама не зная, зачем. Она уже ни в чем не была уверена. И положа руку на сердце – никогда не была. Может быть, все притворяются.

\- Окойе, - раздалось за спиной, и она крутанулась вокруг своей оси, целясь копьем в незваного гостя.

И тут же опустила его, разглядев озадаченного Т`Чаллу.

\- Генерал? Что случилось? Что-то не так?

Она выдохнула.

\- Ничего. Теперь всё так.  
К горлу подступили слезы. Она поднесла ко рту бусины кимойо.

\- Моя королева, пожалуйста, приходите прямо сейчас. Задание выполнено.

 

Стив шел среди плывущих силуэтов, пока те не сложились в одноэтажные дома, каких полно в любом пригороде. Вдали проступали сквозь туман очертания Вашингтона.

При виде знакомого дома его на мгновение захлестнул такой ужас, что перехватило дыхание. Собравшись, он заставил себя постучать в дверь.

\- Стив! Чувак, я все гадал, когда… - Сэм запнулся, уставившись на него во все глаза.

Стив кое-как растянул губы в улыбке.

\- Привет, Сэм.

\- Господи Иисусе, - Сэм хватанул ртом воздух. – Что… что ты… Господи… - Он опустился на крыльцо. – Стив.

Он потянулся навстречу, но так и не решился коснуться. Стив первым взял его за руку и неловко стиснул пальцы.

\- Хорошо, что ты вернулся, - слова давались с трудом.

\- Я даже не помню, как уходил. Вот только видел в новостях, что… - он покачал головой. – Да уж. Но ты… Господи, ты посмотри на себя. Что случилось?

Стив устало пожал плечами и снова улыбнулся:

\- Возвращали вас обратно.

Они присели рядом на ступеньки. Сэм беспокойно хмурился, то и дело косясь на друга.

\- Стив, ты точно оклемаешься?

\- Может, пару раз поваляюсь в больнице, - отозвался Стив. – Ничего из ряда вон. А ты как?

\- Сказал же, я в норме. Ушедшим это стоило явно дешевле. Зато другая половина человечества заработала ПТСР, – голос Сэма смягчился: - Но ты справился, а? В очередной раз вытащил всех.

Стив подумал о Тони, о Клинте, о сестре Небулы и покачал головой вместо ответа. Спорить не было сил.

\- Ладно, – Сэма это явно не утешило. – Стив, ты уверен, что…

\- Все хорошо, Сэм.

\- Да уж. Ладно, – он резко выдохнул. – Думаю, ты захочешь увидеть еще кое-кого.

Стив вскинул голову, широко распахивая глаза.

\- Что? Он здесь? Я думал, он вернется в Ваканду, я…

\- Мы оба проснулись несколько часов назад. Я в своей постели, он на диване. Будто кто-то играл нами в куклы.

\- Как он? Он…

\- Стив, - с упреком сказал Сэм. – Ты не хочешь спросить это у него самого?

 

Баки сидел на кухне у Сэма.

_Баки сидел на кухне у Сэма._

Ссутулившись и глядя в стакан с апельсиновым соком, будто это последний стакан скотча, который ему налили перед закрытием бара. Волосы закрывали лицо. Его новая черно-золотая рука тихо урчала в унисон с холодильником.

Живой. Живой. Живой.

Стив не мог дышать – будто вместо воздуха легкие распирало ощущение чуда. Взгляд упал на руку, матово-блестящую смертельную руку, и горло перехватило еще сильнее. Вина душила его, как дым от резиновых покрышек.

\- Почему ты идешь за мной, Бак? – спросил он. Слезы катились по щекам, но дрожь в голосе чудом удавалось сдерживать. Не хотелось, чтобы Баки оборачивался. Он вытер глаза и нос. – Почему ты всегда шел за мной?

\- Черт побери, Стив, – Баки чуть повернул голову, теперь можно было разглядеть линию профиля, усталые голубые глаза, черты лица, длину волос. – После всего ты еще и спрашиваешь?

\- Ты не хотел драться, - возразил Стив, а слезы все катились и катились по его щекам. – Ты выбрался, а я затащил тебя обратно. – Он имел в виду Ваканду. А до того – Румынию. И Вторую Мировую тоже. – Ты пытался уйти, а я тащил тебя в новую драку.

\- Стив… - начал Баки, и Стива накрыла паника – только бы он не обернулся без предупреждения.

\- Баки, погоди-погоди. Тут… - снова пришлось вытирать нос. – Тут… кое-что… Посмотри на меня один раз. Мне нужно, чтобы ты увидел… увидел меня. И после этого я кое-что скажу.

Баки поднялся, приглаживая волосы металлической пятерней, и только затем обернулся.

\- Стив, - мягко начал он, явно всё прощая, - ты вообще не…

И замер. С круглыми от удивления глазами и открытым ртом.

Стив пил его глазами. Он здесь. Он здесь. Остальное не имеет значения. Это того стоило. Пусть воздух клокочет во впалой груди, ноет искривленный позвоночник, одно ухо слышит как сквозь вату. 

\- Помнишь Аззано? Ты спросил, навсегда ли это, – Стив заставил себя улыбнуться. – Выяснилось, что нет.

\- Стив, - выдох чистого ужаса. Баки шагнул было вперед, но остановился. – Стив, что ты с собой сделал?

\- Торговался с Грезой за половину Вселенной. На самом деле, торговался за тебя. Под рукой оказалось не так много, так что… - Стив беспомощно крутанул запястьем, потом в очередной раз оттер слезы. – Ты же знаешь, я глупый. Совершенно тупой. Я могу остановиться только тогда, когда меня остановят. Раньше мне казалось, что этого никогда не случится. Что не найдется никого сильнее меня. Но в конце концов я наткнулся на стену, которая сумела меня остановить. Я больше не могу драться. И больше не буду.

Баки, казалось, потерял дар речи.

\- Поэтому… раз уж я не собираюсь снова втягивать тебя в неприятности… - горло сжималось от страха, - пора рассказать тебе кое-о-чем.

Господи, как трудно. Труднее, чем можно было себе представить. Зачем он вообще это делает? Потому что обещал Тони в тяжелый момент? Можно было промолчать, продолжить врать и увиливать, как делал это всю жизнь.

Но что-то в нем радовалось, что наконец нашелся человек, не оставивший ему выбора. Радовалось, что Греза вырвал из него Капитана Америку, хотя эта рана была еще свежей и адово болела. Оказывается, Стив Роджерс – последний трус. Который ждет, пока кто-нибудь решит за него.

\- Стив, - тихонько позвал Баки. – Что? Ты… ты пугаешь меня.

Это вдруг разозлило.

\- Господи, нет, Баки, не бойся. Ничего страшного. И ничего важного, в общем-то. Просто…

Баки напряженно ждал продолжения. Стив глубоко вздохнул.

\- Я, эээ… - начал он, глядя в пол, - я люблю тебя. Я влюблен в тебя уже давно. – Это не должно было прозвучать так плоско и банально, потому что слова обожгли его губы как раскаленные угли. – Прошли десятки лет, вот и. Некоторые решили, что стоит наконец тебе рассказать. Так что вот.

Ответа не было.

Ничего удивительного, должно быть, это худшее признание в истории человечества. Абсолютно бездушное. Впрочем, чувства и разговоры о них никогда не были его сильной стороной. Поднять взгляд решимости уже не хватило. Стив прочистил горло, разглядывая свои ботинки. Может, лучше будет вернуться к Сэму на крыльцо, дать Баки время подумать.

\- Что? – озадаченно переспросил Баки.

Стива передернуло.

\- Нет, Стив, погоди… - Баки подался вперед, взяв его за тощую руку. – Стив, ты чего?

\- Позорюсь я, чего, - пробормотал Стив. – Тоже мне новость. Ты видал случаи и похуже.

\- Стиви.

А вот это уже удар ниже пояса. Стив резко выдохнул и посмотрел куда-то в сторону. Баки мягко встряхнул его. Теперь он казался таким высоким и широкоплечим. Вот уж воскрес так воскрес.

\- Посмотри на меня, - позвал Баки. – Твоя очередь.

Стив никогда не отступал перед вызовом. Он вскинул голову, и выражение его лица – упрямое и наверняка испуганное – вызвало у Баки улыбку. Тот не улыбался так с довоенных времен, тогда ласковый прищур и солнечная нежность взгляда были естественны для него как дыхание. Стиву показалось, что лезвие снова пронзает его грудь.

\- Впечатление такое, будто ты собираешься подраться со мной в глухом переулке, - ухмыльнулся Баки.

Губы Стива дрогнули. Баки покачал головой, затем притянул его ближе и заключил в объятия. Стив обнял его в ответ – впервые так, как всегда хотел: изо всех сил вцепившись в рубашку, сминая ее в кулаках, утыкаясь лицом в шею. Наконец-то не нужно ничего скрывать, не надо ни о чем беспокоиться. Невероятное облегчение болью отдавалось в каждой клетке тела.

Баки мужественно не ответил ему пощечиной, просто обнимал.

\- Черт побери, чего ты боишься? – пробормотал он Стиву на ухо. – Думаешь, я тебя из дома выгоню?

\- Заткнись, - буркнул Стив в футболку, щеки горели.

\- Нет, Стив, серьезно. Я говорил тебе давным-давно. Я с тобой…

\- …до конца, я помню, - слова едва проталкивались сквозь ком в горле. – Я помню, Бак.

\- И? «Потому что это любовь» - его голос отдавался во всем теле Стива. – Ты в курсе, что такое любовь, Стиви? Слушай, не знаю, может, ты хочешь увидеть меня голышом и делать то, чего не одобрил бы Папаша Гейб…

\- Боже, - Стив попытался отстраниться. – Бак…

\- …как-то было не до того с тех пор, как я грохнулся с проклятого поезда, так что на это прямо сейчас не отвечу, - продолжил Баки, перехватывая его покрепче, чтобы не дать вывернуться. – Но Господи, Стив. Ты не в курсе, что я люблю тебя? Не знаешь, что мы семья? Ты об этом не знаешь?

Стив сглотнул. Ему снова хотелось разреветься.

\- Да. Я знаю, Бак.

\- Тогда какого черта ты испугался? – мягко повторил Баки. – Что я не отвечу взаимностью?

\- Нет. Это меня не пугает. – Чистая правда. Стив никогда бы не потребовал от него чего-то большего. Как он мог? У него и так был Баки. У него был Баки, даже когда больше не было ничего.

Волосы Баки щекотали его скулу.

\- Тогда чего?

\- Уже не знаю.

И это тоже было правдой. Здесь и сейчас, стоя в объятиях Баки Барнса в своем настоящем теле, Стив не мог вспомнить, чего вообще стоило бояться.

\- Поедем со мной, - негромко предложил Баки. – В Ваканду. И на этот раз – оставайся. Мы поговорим об этом. Разберемся во всем. У нас будет все время мира. Если ты только останешься. 

Стив вдруг понял, что это не менее важно, чем его собственное признание. Что Баки давно собирался сказать это. Ждал подходящего момента, одергивал себя: нет, сейчас не время, не поможет. Наверное, это грызло его изнутри, пока тот Стив рвался воевать со всем миром. Всегда, всегда только воевать. Стив и в самом деле был тупейшим идиотом на свете. Все это время Баки шел за ним в надежде, что однажды Стив остановится. И, может быть, повернется к нему со словами: «Думаю, закончили. Пойдем домой».

\- Ладно, - пробормотал Стив.

Баки шагнул назад, чтобы посмотреть на него.

\- Ладно?

Стив откашлялся и пожал плечами.

\- Разумеется. Куда мне еще податься? Я ушел в отставку.

\- Ты знаешь, как дать парню почувствовать себя особенным.

Баки закинул руку ему на плечи, и внезапно они вновь будто стали двадцатилетними мальчишками, уверенными, что войны не будет вообще, а если что и начнется – тут же закончится.

\- Пошли. Отыщем Сэма, прихватим выпить, заслужили. Это была долгая война.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *цитата из песни Бейонсе «Sorry»


End file.
